Everyone, needs somone
by MewMewstreet
Summary: One of the twins die, Kaoru, how will Hikaru handle it? How we he live? And, can someone replace his darling twin brother, let alone can he get over the death? HaruhixHikaru HikaruxOC Warning: Ending not everyone will like.
1. Hikaru's Sorrow

A/N: Hey I don't want to hear anytihgn like " Why Kaoru have to die, hm? Why couldn't it be Hikaru?" Well because I can understand Hikaru's separte persoanlity more! That's why! X3 Okay - Enjoy.

Disclamier: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club( yet, maybe one day I will -smirk-)

* * *

Chapter 1

_Why? _

Rain slid down Hikaru's face as he stared of into some other world.

_Why him , how come not me? _

Hikaru didn't pay attention as the priest talked about Kaoru as if he knew him, he didn't know Karou like he did, no one did.

_Is this really happening? _

Yes, it was, his twin, his brother, his best friend was being lowered into the ground meeting his eternal grave. This wasn't happening, no way could he survive with out him.

_This is only a dream! Wake up Hikaru! _

Hikaru's fist tightned s tears rolled down his face mixing with the rain.

_No! I'm more evil, I should of died! Not him, not innocent Kaoru! _

People soon began to move walking over to Hikaru and his mother and father saying they were sorry, and hope they could get through it. Hikaru heard none of them.

_The "Guess who's Hikaru game?" wouldn't be fun without someone who looked exactly alike. Haruhi wouldn't be fun to play with anymore if his brother wasn't along beside him. _

Tamaki and the others stood at the grave, devastated, but not as much as Hikaru. Hikaru couldn't take it anymore, and before he knew it his expensive pants were sloshing in mud, and before he could hold them back tears flowed form his eyes. He didn't even recognize when he slumped against a tree, crying. Kaoru was gone, forever, and there was nothing he could do about it.

_Forever. Nothing. _

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

"Hikaru! Breakfast is ready!", his mom called at the bedroom door after the maids tried several attempts to get him out of bed. Hikaru rolled over in the bed built for two, she expect him to eat a day after his own twin's funeral?

" Hikaru dear! Hurry up before your food gets cold", how could his mother do this? Her own son died! And she was acting like nothing happened, like it was a regular morning. _She use to call both of us if we didn't get down stairs on time for something important._

Hikaru blinked, he had hardly got any sleep last night , how could he get uo as tried as he was? He had already cried himself dry and he had hurt both of his hands ( destroying half of the house and it expensive art) so all he had left to do was sulk. Just sit and become a empty shell. Become extinct...

" Hikaru!" his mother banged on his door. He closed his eyes.

_Empty. _

The door bust open with his dad nearly shooting flames, he pulled the covers off Hikaru and swung him out of bed. " When your mother says is time for breakfast get up!" he said. Clearly he was annoyed by his mother, not Hikaru, or maybe he was...? His father lifted Hikaru over his shoulder as Hikaru just became a limp rag doll, life was pointless, why struggle?

His father sat Hikaru down and shoved a plate in front of him and marched up the long stairs. Hikaru blinked, and blinked, and breathed, blinked, pumped blood, blink, blink, pump blood...

A maid came in walking cautiously towards Hikaru, she seemed almost scared to even get close to him. You never know what will happen when someone's twin dies. It could make them crazy or even make them go all emo. The maid dragged her feet feeling as if_** they**_ had did this on purpose to her.

"M-master H-" he maid stuttered .

" No." he said, the first word he had said the moment Kaorou died.

The maid jumped and ran out the room, 'no' meant in crazy people language " I'll kill you if you don't step back in five, four, three..."

Hikaru's mom walked in, brave as she could be, " Hitachiin Hikaru, you are going to school today like it or not, understand?"

Silence.

"Good," his mother fidgeted then sighed and slowly walked over the long dinning table to the chair closes to him, " look , I know it's hard but you have to move on. You can't hold onto forever, just erase it from you mind. Go to school, it will help, hang out with your friends, it'll cheer you up. It's what Kaoru would want..."

"You wouldn't know what he would want, mother!" Hikaru said standing up sending the chair behind him to fall, " No one would know, but me!" With that Hikaru stomped up the stairs, he was going to have to hurry to get to school, he was already late.

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

Some people stayed clear of him, some people tried to cheer him up, some even went to offering tickets and free visits to spas and islands their parents owned. Hikaru rejected and declined all. It seemed weird not to have a person next to him, a mirror image walking at the same pace, same style.

Everyone stared, and those who didn't know what exactly happeded whispered_. Did they get into a fight?Isn't there another twin? What happened to him? I heard he murdered his own twin. _Hikaru heard them whisper those questions and so much more, how could his parents send him back to school, as soon as his twin dies.

Hikaru even drove off his fellow Host members, Hunny challenged his dark aura by offering him his cake. Hikaru glared, Hunny cried, Mori picked him up and comforted him. If only Hikaru had some there to comfort him...

After school Hikaru somehow dragged himself to the fourth music room. He was late. About an hour late more so. Never, ever had he and Kaoru been late, but this time Kaoru wasn't with him. Hikaru passed by the fellow 'freinds' and then pass the 'Hitachiin twin' fans/customers, and then sat at a table, by himelf, next to a window. People stared, he didn't care.

"H-h-hikaru," a girl said with her head down who was brave enough (or stupid enough) to approach him, " I umm.." she began fidgetting and shifting her wieght from one side to the next.

Hikaru looked up at her with a frown, " Say it." he said, getting impatient.

" I a-am sorry for you lost, I just wanted to know if you will still be in the Host Club?" she finally got out, slightly relived.

Hikaru never thought of this, " Don't know," he said put his head own and stared out the window. He listened to the girl walk away, nearly tripping before returning to her group of friends. Was he going to quit? The Host Club had been his and Kaoru's sanctuary, a blessing from Tamaki. A chance to fool around with Haruhi and the lord. This place had put the smallest space between him a Koaru, and soon the had even been able to set apart awhile during the day. It was probably the reason why Hikaru hadn't already committed suicide.

Hikaru sighed and closed his eyes, but it still didn't answer the question. _Was he staying or going? _No purpose here anymore, but it was the only place he actually had only a few people who understood. Yet again, they were already starting up the Host Club again, like his parents.

_Forgetting._

No, they couldn't forget his twin, the unseperateable duo. The two musketeers. The devil twins.

Then heheard a loud booming voice, more so Tamaki's. Hikaru ignored it, _self absorbed bastard._ Hikaru thought, and that exactly what the guy was. Then he heard a shuffling of chairs and chatters of girls slowly fade away.

_No, he didn't. _

They were going to talk to him now, he was notgoing to talk to them, no those people who actually tried to continue their lives like nothing happened, fools.

"Hikaru," Haurhi's gentle voice said as she approached the table. " are you alright?"

Of course he wasn't alright! What the hell were wrong with these people! Do they not understand that his brother, his twin just died, "Eh." was Hikaru's only reply.

"What's wrong," The self absorbed bastard said. Okay, this was getting on Hikaru's nerves.

He stood up and this time made sure, this time,not knock over the chair, " You want to know what's wrong!" he demanded more then asked, anger flew them him, "fine then lookit up in a dictonary, because it seems like no one around here seems understand the word 'death'! My twin just died, and everyone is still happy as can be, Tamaki 'the king' is still flirting with every single girl he sees, Kyoya just keeps caring about his money, Mori has no feeling, Hunny is an idiot, and Haruhi..." Hikaru trailed off and sighed, grabbed his bag and pushed passed the jaw dropped friends.

"You know what, forget it.", he said and then walked out the third music room.

He was definitely quitting.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story Plzzzzz review, a cookie for who does! X3 


	2. Making a enemy

A/N: OMG! Thanks for the reviews alchemistgrl09, Loveless Aibou, and Kiyoko-san I really appriciate it. bows And also thanks for those adding this story to thier favs and alll XP thanks. I regogized I accidently put 4th then third music room in the last chapter - it's third just to let you know. So now, on with the next chapter!

Disclamier: I do not own Ouran High Shool Host Club.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _

Hikaru sighed as he sat in the twin's study hall on the East Wing. He life was slowly disappearing, dissolving. He yelled at his only friends, his true friends, and now he was left with nothing. They probably were furious.

_Probably already starting a cult agaist him. "Kill Hikaru! He called us who we truly are! Destroy the evidence!" _

Hikaru sighed again, more louder and deeper then the first. He was bored, he had no homework for a week because of his "lose" and he just got in a argument with his friends. His twin was dead, and his parents were insane. Hikaru banged his head on the table,his life** was** slowly falling apart.

What now? Become a outcast of the school? He couldn't. Even if he was one before, he was with Koaru then, and you if you were spit out of the popular circle, you were spit out pretty hard. Hikaru closed his eyes and chewed on his lip. Maybe he would become goth, yeah, and then he could sulk all he wanted. Plus, committing suicide would be more of a social raising for that group...he thinks.

Hikaru then thought out what he said the Host Club members...wait. He hadn't said anything about Haruhi. Why? She must have plenty of dirt spit at her. Like she was poor in a rich school, the fact she dressed up as a boy for "fun". Though those wouldn't break her down, more so that her father is a cross dresser, still not hitting it yet. Ah, yes her mother. He could've hurt her, bad, but he couldn't...Haruhi, she was...what was she? She was a best friend, the person who has broke through Kaoru and his barrier. She conquered the guess who's Hiakru game and...

_DIIIIIIING DOOOOOOONG!_

Hikaru swore he had no idea why his mom had put a church bell in the house for a doorbell. It was annoying, loud, and unresonable. Hikaru slumped in his chair, _whoever's here it better be a good reason, that bell is annoying. _Hikaru deiced to go check and see who it was. He walked down the hall, winding through various hallway, up some stairs, down some and finally to the main stairs. He stood staring at the door a butler had just come to.

He wondered who it was for this time his mom, or his dad...? Either one, he would give whoever came through that door a death glare, and when the person wasn't looking slip away unnoticed. Yeah, that would creep the person out, just something to entertain himself.

Though when the butler opened the door, and Hikaru was ready to send the most deadly death glare he could, his mouth nearly dropped as he saw who came through the door. There, Haruhi stood, with a dress decorated in a flower design. For a commoners' clothes, they weren't half bad.

Just when he was going to go down the steps, smiling, and probably even hug Haruhi, the dream ended as the self absorbed bastard and his followers came through the door right behind. Hikaru knew that Tamaki only came to see Haruhi in a dress.

_Pervert._

But what was Hikaru talking about, Kaoru and him were almost the same, but they only did it to mess around and annoy Tamaki. The butler announced them as if they were the most important people in the world. Hikaru rolled his eyes, and began to turn and walk away, maybe they hadn't seen him yet. Fat chance.

" Hey, Hikaru," Tamaki said, more sad then proud like he usually did.

Hikaru, his back still turned to them murmured a low "Hey.", then he walked towards the_ his _study, because now Kaoru was dead, and it didn't belong to two anymore.

" Can we stay," he heard him ask.

Hikaru sighed and shrugged, " Whatever," then walked back the library. No, they weren't going to destroy his peace. Never! He would pretend to study, they will get bored, they would leave. Simple.

Walk. Walk.

Follow. Follow.

Sit.

Stand.

Stare.

Blink.

Study.

Blink.

Hikaru hated this, they were just standing there doing nothing, he hated to see sad faces, to tell the truth. They had probably came all that way just to make sure he was okay and they could cheer him up or convince him not to commit suicide. Either one, they still came, Hikaru sighed and looked at the worried faces and stood. He left the room as they followed and he came to door not far from the library and opened them, making Haruhi gasp. Behind the door lay a room full of games, snacks, and a high collection of music.

_Are second sanctuary. _

Hikaru smirked, this place, he and Kaoru almost stayed most of there days with nothing to do. Soccer, Basketball, Go, Chess, Sorry, anything, you name it they had it. None of their friends had known that the Hitachiin twins had such a room n their mansion. Of course they had game rooms too(except Haruhi ,no duh) , but not like this one it was...beyond belief

"Knock yourself's out," he said in a dry tone as the first to run in was Huuny, followed by Mori. Hikaru was almost on the verge of smiling. He turned around ready to leave them to their happy place, when he felt someone grab his wrist her turned to Haruhi. He wanted to smile, but couldn't. He stared big brown eyes as they both stared at each other for awhile. Finally she let go of Hikaru's wrist.

"Aren't you coming too_?"_, she asked.

Hikaru recognized they were the only one's in the hallway, "No thank you, I rather not." going into that room was risky. Memories like to overflow your mind and become painful, usually causing someone to faint, fainting Hikaru didn't do, " I'd rather go back to the study hall."

"K," she said, " then I'm going back with you."

Damn, was this girl stalking him? Oh well, couldn't stop the all powerful and mighty Haruhi, might as well. " K.", he said and began to walk back towards the library. Hikaru expected to hear Tamaki soon, running down the hallway screaming about something and that Hikaru was a pervert, and then hug Haruhi and say father's protecting you. Though it didn't happen, it was strangely, quiet.

"I sort of know how you feel Hikaru", Haruhi said softly.

Hikaru blinked and waited, what was she talking about...?

" I know how it is to lose a loved one, even if I didn't know her too much, it was hard.", she tightened her hands into fist, "hell, you're probably going through worst then me, I mean your twin." she sighed, " I'm sorry I brought this up I really should-"

Before she could finish lips met hers in a deep kiss and soon pulled away. Haruhi blinked a few times to realize that Hikaru had just kissed her. She smiled and blushed then turned her head, did one of her best friends just kiss her? Though before she could finish the though he pushed into another kiss, . Haruhi gave in as she hit the wall behind her. She wrapped her arms around him.

Just then a noisy Tamaki came through the door of the game room, he saw he awkard scene and the hallway and without hesitation he screamed, " RAPER!" and pushed Hikaru from Haruhi.

Hikaru was about to punch back put just shook his head and headed for the library, but didn't get there with out hearing Tamaki ask if Haruhi if she was alright her answer: No.

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

Hikaru laid his head down and replayed the scene over in his head, what had he been thinking? Nothing, that's what, his brain told his body not to do it, it begged for his body to stop, but...Hikaru wanted to scream, he certainly lost one or two friends now, he was sure.

Later on they all left, some smiling, some (one) glaring at him, some giving him a sad look and smile. Hikaru only frowned back at all of them, what else was he supposed to do? Smile back? No way, now it didn't like showing off fake smiles at the moment. He headed up to his room, making maids and butlers crawl against the wall, trying to not to get in his way. Even if the hallway was wide enough to fitsix people across.

When he got to his room he plopped down on his bed, and buried his face in a pillow. He took a deep breath and screamed into the pillow, it was still loud even with the pillow muffling the sound. When he stopped, he kept his face in the pillow hoping that some how he would suffocate himself.

There was a knock on the door.

_Ignore it. Just ignore it._

More knocking.

_Just your mom trying to get you to forget, you can't forget. _

Banging.

_NEVER! hisssss! _

The door swung open as the person walked beside his bead and turned Hikaru over to see his face, his cousin Atori. Atori was Hikaru and Koarou's best friend, even when the were rejected at school, when they really had no friends. They all had been best cousins since Hikaru could remeber, and a role model to both twins since Atori was 5 year older.

"You not glad to see me," Atori said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Hikaru turned over and sat up, but didn't answer his cousin.

Atori sighed, " You know, you should give it a try, what your mom says. You don't have to make it so difficult."

Hikaru had a feeling his cousin had only came to do this, " Atori, what's wrong with you? What's wrong with everyone? Why is everyone acting like this is no big deal, huh? Tell me!" Hikaru said, " You, out of all people, should know what I'm talking about. You almost knew Koaru as much as me..." Hikaru looked over at his gigantic window not eanting look his cousin in eyes. Th eyes were posion, you never looked at them or he got his way.

Atori sighed then took out a cigarette.

"No smoking in my room." Hikaru said, coming up with the new rule.

" When did this become _your_ room?" Atori said sticking the cigarette into his mouth.

"When..." Hikaru began, he was going to say when my brother died, but he couldn't say it.

"Ha, there you see, you can't even get the words out when you want to, can you? You can spit it out at people with anger, but not a casual conversation." Atori said taking out a lighter and lighting his cigarette.

Hikaru looked at his cousin in disbelief , "When I talk about Koaru, it's never going to be casual, I also thought you'd understand because of your father." Hikaru said bringing his knees to his chest like, the commoner's way of saving space. Though this time he did it out of grief.

A white cloud of smoke poured from Atori's mouth, " I do understand...you just don't understand that you need to grow up. You and I know good and well that Koaru wouldn't want you sad like this."

" Well, he wouldn't want everyone to just get on with their lives, just like that.", Hikaru said, he was Koaru's twin, he knew.

" Yeah" Atori nodded, " but, he would also want you to be happy, you don't have to forget to be happy Hikaru."

The words poked him hard in th arm. Hikaru was speechless.

" And also, a ' It's better to have loved and lost, then to have loved at all' a quote from America from this guy, I think." another trail of white came form his mouth, " plus don't ever bring my father in any conversation again, got it. If you going to be such a brat, stop acting like I'm not right."

A jab in the stomach.

" Also, you need to move on sooner or later, like of not. You don't have to forget, but you have to get over your twins death and move on with your life, like any other person. Even if it takes years, your going to have to move on you know."

A powerful slap across the face.

Atori stood up and walked towards the door, " Oh yeah, it's not _your _room until _you_ get over it. So, smoking rule, doesn't even exist to me." with that he walked out the door.

Atori had spoke the truth, and Hikaru didn't want to believe it. So,what ifhe didn't get over it, what would he know you probably wouldn't...maybe.

* * *

Plz review and have a niced ay XP the nextt chapter may take awhile. 


	3. The beach

A/N: Hey everyone Thanks for the reviews. Well, plz enjoy.

Disclamier: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

Chapter 3:

It had been a week since Koaru's funeral, six days since one of his friends became an enemy, and three days since his mother set a therapist appointment. Therapist were just people who went by this book and asking the same damn questions over and over again to get people's money, especially the rich, and Hikaru's mom had fell into their trap.

His mom insisted he'd see one, and that he couldn't get over his twin death alone. Of course Hikaru denied, if he ever did get over it, he didn't need a stupid therapist to help him. He doubted that he would ever just "get over it" anyway.

Hikaru skipped most of the school days, teachers didn't mind, they just left him alone because of his sorrow. No one skipped at Ouran Academy so he was pretty much alone walking around outside and in the hallways. Hikaru ignored the third music room as much as possible, getting near it was not a good idea.

After school, he stayed in his room, just lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, only eating about once a day. His father had to go on a trip for one of the businesses he owned for about 2-3 weeks, so no one to pick him up and drag him downstairs for dinner.

Though, one day Hikaru had this urge to go up those stairs, the ones that lead to the third music room, yet again his brain screamed to his legs to stop climbing the stairs, they didn't. His brain commanded his arms to stop moving towards the door knob, they ignored it. The brain gave one last warning to his hands, not to open the door, put they didn't listen either.

The fimilar scent of roses, tea, and sweets came through the door as Hikaru took a deep breath. What was he doing? What was he supposed to do, say hi? Take a quick glance and run off? No, he wasn't, but he did know what he was going to do, but didn't want to do it.

The Host Club members all looked up in unison, the customers hadn't come yet, and they wouldn't until about another 15 minutes. Hikaru walked in the best he could, trying to ignore the awkard silence.

Do they hate me now? Well, Tamaki hates me, I know that.

Hikaru lifted a hand as to wave and then said in a small voice, " Hey." he then walked in as they all stared. Were they speechless or someting? Did he look different? He hadn't changed to much, maybe lost one or two pounds, but wasn't a skeleton, he still looked like the same old Hikaru.

But just not with a mirrior image.

Hikaru stared back at them, trying to find what to say.

Of course the first to say something, Hunny, he ran over to Hikaru holding up a cake, "Want some? But we have to split it though, but me and Haruhi were going to share it so we have to split it in thirds, is that okay?"

Hikaru blinked, and slightly smirked, remembering when Koaru and him had had a fake fight to get to Haruhi's house...

"What brings you here?", Kyoya said pushing his glasses up at his laptop, probably sorting money and how much they had for the Host Club. Hikaru wondered if the customers dropped to somecertain amountsince he left, and Koaru died...

"I just wanted to ask a question," Hikaru said. All attention towards him, at this moment he wished he had a twin to finish the sentence for him, actually he was half expecting that to happen, " I just wanted to know if you guys would like to go to the beach." It was the end of the year and next week they could go because it would start Summer vacation. Plus, Mori and Hunny would have graduated.

"That sounds fun!", Hunny exclaimed, " What do you think Mori?" he said. The giant only nodded.

Kyoya nodded. "Yes, as long as we don't have to pay for any of the expenses ourselves."

_Always trying to avoid spending to much money. _

Hikaru almost felt like smiling and laughing, but didn't. Then Hikaru smirk almost went to a frown, it was down to two people now. If Haruhi said yes, the Tamaki was going too, if she said no, the whole Host Club would probably wouldn't come.

"Sure, since we probably won't be able see to Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai to much, I think it would be a good idea." Haruhi said.

Yes.

Now, Tamaki's answer, this would probably set if the others were going too. Tamaki didn't seem happy to see Hikaru, neither did he seem mad, maybe he would say yes...

The host King only shrugged, " Sure, why not." Hikaru wished he could jump for joy that very moment, and proably even smile. Though he did only one of those.

My first time I've smiled since Koaru died.

Hikaru nodded, " Okay, I'll drop by at the end of the week , I have to go.", Hikaru then rushed out the room closing the door behind him and quick , almost ran, down the stairs, as the first group of constumers came up walking up the stairs.His brain applauded his legs, feet, hands, and arms.

Good thing they didn't listen.

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

One more day of school, half a day.

Hikaru went to every class the rest of the week, having to catch up with a pile of home work, he talked to Haruhi before and after class about the trip, and she would go tell the rest of the Host Club. Hikaru was going to try, even if he didn't want to. It was the only way he was going to get his mom from taking him to the therapist.

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

Eleven, it's eleven and I'm at the beach.

Hunny splashed and played in the water, as Mori watched from closely from shore. Haruhi sat in the sand building a sand castle, unfortunate for Tamaki, wasn't wearing a swimming suit. Though Hikaru always wanted to see her in one too...

Tamaki laid in his chair just staring off into space, and Kyoya next to him typing away on his laptop.

Hikaru, he just stared off into space walking along the beach. He wasn't in the mood to mess with Tamaki, and he wondered if he did, he'd probably would punch him. Maybe...plus, without his twin, it just didn't seem to much like a trip to the beach.

The beach his family had only owned for about 3 months and Hikaru hadn't never came to it before. On the far side of the beach there was black sand, maybe he would give Haruhi some in a bottle or something, stuff like that usually interested her.

He stopped and starred as she patted a perfect cylinder on top of another, forming one long one. He only tried to build a sand castle once, but that was with Kaoru, he wouldn't be able to do it alone. Haurhi looked up and recognized Hikaru staring at her she smiled and gestured him to come over. He blinked, half way not believing that she was waving at him. He walked over and knelt at sat down in the sand staring at the castle she had made so far.

"Do you wan tot help, you seem a little bored...?", she said.

Hikaru blinked, trying to comprehend what she said, was someone actualy saying something to him that was other then "..get over it..." or "...you need a therapist..." ? Yep, she said something other then that, he merely nodded though.

She pointed to a bucket, " Get some water."

He nodded again and got the bucket and walked over to the water. The whole day, Haruhi and him made a castle, it stretched about 9 feet long. Hikaru was amazed as how fast the day went by, ( and how big the sand castle was) and Tamaki had ended up not saying anything, only because he was asleep. Causing him to get a sunburn, and him almost weeping. Hikaru wanted his twin to be there too, just for that moment, to make fun of Tamaki and his red skin.

They all went into the limo at around 7:56pm, the sun setting. Hikaru got the window seat, staring out the window. Haruhi talked on and on about Tamaki's sunburn and how it might teach him a lesson no to touch her, because it would only cause him pain when of if he did. Then it hit Hikaru.

I had almost forgot about Koaru.

He blinked, trying understand why. Maybe...just maybe his cousin, mom, and dad were right, he would have to move on sooner or later. Hikaru shook the thought out of his head.

Getting over it meant forgetting.

Hikaru slumped in the leather seat as they approached Haruhi's house, Hunny poked Tamaki making him run from one seat to the next. Hunny just like seeing his skin turn from his skin color to red every time he poked him. Hikaru would have to move to let Haruhi out he was about to open the door when _he _came.

Hikaru's eyes grew wide and his mouth opened, ready to let out a scream, say something, anything,but it woudln't come out. He thought the day had been perfect, well this just messed it up. The red eyes and ripped brown coat...Haruhi said something, proabaly telling him to move. Though Hikaur didn't , and was able to listen.

That man, he's the one.

Hikaru tried to say something, but couldn't, before Hikaru knew it, darkness covered his eyes

* * *

. Plz review - Also for those who've been waiting, how Koaru died next chapter. 


	4. That day and man

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, and this one is so short oo XP I promise to have the next one longer and up sooner. I know a couple o fpeople have been waiting fo rthis though.

* * *

Chapter 4:

_Hikaru and Kaoru stood in front of the gate of Haruhi's complex waiting for their very late limo. The Host Club had came right after school to Haruhi's house because Haurhi's dad had invited them over, so the twins still had their uniforms on. Though, most of the Host Club other things to do after awhile, all of them leaving one at a time._

_At the end, there were only Tamaki, Haruhi, and the twins. Tamaki also had to go, because he was put on punishment for blowing up half the house cooking. (A totally different story). So, he was soon dragged home by his tutor who was furious for him not coming home right after school._

_The twins had stayed for the rest of the day, though soon Haruhi's father said to get out, seeing that they accidently destroyed half of the kitchen's dishware (Yet, again another different story)._

_Kaoru let out a yawn as they stood outside waiting, " The drivers late, I wonder where he could be."_

_"Yeah, I really think we should go back into Haruhi's house and wait," Hikaru answered back, letting out a yawn himself._

_"But Haeuhi's dad kicked us out, remember?" Kaoru said sighing, " it was all my fault, I should of never tried to carry all those plates."_

_" No," Hikaru said looking at his twin with a face of disbelief, " it was all my fault, really. I was the one who ran into their cabinets."_

_Kaoru was about to say something in reply but recognized a man walking down the street, with a bottle in his hand. As the figure drew closer, Hikaru and Kaoru watched as the man swayed from side to side nearly tripping every five steps. The man was drunk, no doubt._

_The closer he came, the better the twins could see him in the dark streets, which only held a few street lights that blinked on and off. The man wore a brown ,shredded coat, with a tight blue shirt underneath. His pants were black with a dragon going up his right pants leg, and on the left side it said in writing, " The power of the soul."_

_The man came pass them then stopped looked up and coughed, the man had a gentle face, but tired look. His face was covered in dirt, and his hair a mess. Plus, his eyes were red, proabaly from lose of sleep and drugs._

_"Do anyone of thedoubleyou by any chance have a cigarette," the man said in a craggy , slurry voice._

_Both twins raised an eyebrow, "No." they both said in unison._

_The man's face changed from gentle to angry. He charged at the twins grabbing onto Hikaru's collar, " You're lying you bastards!" he screamed shaking Hikaru, "why does everyone keep messing with me?" Kaoru gasped, as Hikaru struggled out of the man's grasp pushing him to let go of his shirt. The man fell back almost falling over reaching into his pocket._

_"Hikaru!", Kaoru shouted._

_A loud bang filled the night's air as silence fell quick. The man's eyes wide backed up panting, " No..." the man whispered, " No!" the man turned and ran off._

_On the sidewalk a thick crimson red covered the street as one of the twins fell to his knees crying screaming his twin's name, yelling to wake him up. Because his twin couldn't die, his own twin could never die without him. The twin breath was heavy, his heart rate going 1,000 times more fastrer then it should, and his eyes almost bigger and rounder then a basketball._

_"Kaoru...", Hikaru whispered his twin's name one last time before he finally knew he was gone. Soon, the lights and door opened at Haruhi's complex, all of them a little to late._

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

Hikaru sat up panting, gasping for air as his white shirt he wore after coming form the beach clung to his skin from sweat. His right hand covering his heart. Hikaru looked around to find himself in a small room with two beds, more like sleeping bags, on the floor.

He looked up to see several started faces staring at him. Hikaru blinked and stared back at the Host Club and Haruhi's father. Hikaru wanted to say something, but couldn't, still a little shocked from his dream.

"Your awake," Haruhi said, "You fainted in the limo." Hikaru stayed silent, he had nothing to say, no matter how much he hated him having to faint, he was more concerned about his dream.

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

Hikaru laid in his bed, thinking about his dream, and how it was real. His parents had called off investigation of his twin's death to avoid to much publicity. Hikaru had hated his parents for it, but couldn't have had done anything about.

Nothing seemed sane anymore, all because he twin died. A lot of people only lost their twin had lost them at birth. Not getting a chance to know their own brother or sister. Though, this was different, his twin had been killed. His parents didn't care, or seemed not to care. The only question was, what next?

* * *

Sorry for the extrenly short chap XP Plz, plz review. 


	5. Childhood Memmories

A/N: Hey, sorry for the long wait. I had writer block XP the cursed wirter's "disease" XD Plus I was busy - Well, plz enjoy the this chapter and sorry for the last chapter for being so short, I tried to make this one a little longer. And thanks for all the reviews :D

Disclamier: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. And if there is something called The Syotomi Market in Japan I don't own that either XD

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

Chapter 5:

"And don't forget to not give the maids such a hard time", Hikaru's mom chattered on as maids and butlers pulled boxes and suitcases out the front door, " clean up after yourself even if their here to help you, you can only invite 7 friends at a time...and hey don't put that in there!" Hikaru's mom nearly screamed as maid almost took a box that was not supposed to be brought onto their private jet. " Your cousin is coming tomorrow so he can look after you"

Hikaru sighed, " I can take care of my self, with or without anyone's help." he meant he wanted to left alone. No maids, butlers, or annoying cousins.

"Oh, come sweety, just because you're a teenager doesn't mean you can go do everything by yourself.", she dug into her purse making sure she had everything for her trip to America in NewYork, New York for a fashion show showing off her designs. "Oh, and please while I'm gone for the next 3 weeks, spend some time alone. I know the whole thing about Koaru is hard but," his mother looked up at him with concerned eyes, "I really need you to get through this." With that she gave Hikaru a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek heading out the door to a limo her high heels clicking away.

Hikaru watched as his mother climbed into the limo and after about two minutes later, the limo took off. Hikaru sighed again walking across the wide foyer back to the stairs. The tile wasn't white like most big houses were or how people always imagined, it was more of a tan-ish looking tile that gave off this forest look. The stairs were wood with lightly painted vines on each pole.

His mother never got why so many big houses had so much white and never could stand it. Though they did have chandelier which was his father's idea, to tell the truth, Hikaru thought all of it was unnecessary.

_The maids, the huge house, everything._

After visiting Haruhi's house a couple of times he always thought of living in a smaller place, not as small as Haruhi's, but smaller. It's not like his family was big or anything. They only had big parties on every New Year's and on the twins' birthdays...

Hikaru finally reached his bed and flopped onto it, this was all he'd been doing since the beach and his dream, or more so nightmare come true. Not like he had nothing to do, he just didn't feel like doing anything .Hikaru closed his eyes and buried his face into the multiple amount of pillows.Maybe a walk, like his mom said, sometime by himself. Though that's what he did all day in his bedroom, be alone. Maybe he could do...something!

Hikaru moaned and sunk his head deeper into the pillows, maybe he could attempt to suffocate himself again. Though before he could, someone had to come knock on the door.

"It's your cousin Master Atori", a maid said outside the door. Hikaru banged his head on the pillows, of course not causing any damage as a desk would, his damn cousin wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow.

The door opened as his cousin stood in the door staring at Hikaru, "You should try to get some fresh air and stop trying to suffocate yourself. It won't work, trust me, I tried."Hikaru only kept his face in the pillow.

Suffocate before he suggest something.

"Do I have to drag you out of this mansion to get you out? You're like a freaking rock, I swear. At least I got outside and ate when my father died, your acting stupid you know." Hikaru still kept his face in the pillows.

Suffocate damnit!

Atori sighed pushing some stray raven hair out of his face and walked over to the bed and hulled Hikaru over his shoulder. Was it him, or was Hikaru just being thrown over everyone's shoulder these days?

"Put me down, I'm not some damn flour sack!", Hikaru yelled kicking unlike he did when his father lifted him over his shoulder. Hikaru actually ate now and did go outside more then he did. His cousin was just being a jerk.

"Not until we get you outside," Atori said.

Hikaru sighed and stopped struggling, "Can I at least walk? It's not like I lost evey bone in my body," he asked.

Atori stopped for a moment and put Hikaru down, " If you try to make a break for it, I'm going to use your hair as an ash tray."

Hikaru walked ahead of Atori ignoring his comment, was it just Hikaru again, or was it that everyone was getting on his nerves too?

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

Hikaru stared out the car's window slumped down in the black leather seat. Atori was a crazy driver and if you sat up front, you'd probably would have experienced the worst driving in the world. Luckily, Hikaru knew this and sat in the back, making sure not look out the front window which made him throw-up on Kaoru once.

Hikaru grimaced at the memory as his cousin's old car clacked into a neighborhood as similar as Haruhi's. Atori's car was made in around the ,what, the 80's? And it was imported form America, so the driver's seat was on the right side, which seemed a little weird to Hikaru.

Atori was one of the people in the family who thought being rich was to much, and stayed with the more simple life style. That was another reason why Hikaru and Kaoru had always looked at him as role model.

The car finally came to a stop at a random block, Hikaru straightened up in his seat coming out of his thoughts. His cousin was about to do**_ it _**again wasn't he? And before he knew it, his cousin opened the door, pulled Hikaru out of the back seat, jumped back into the car and drove off.

Hikaru didn't start to freak out like some people would, instead he stood there on the side walk as he watched the lavender colored car turn a corner with a loud screeching sound and a clunk. Hikaru stood there for awhile then sighed. His cousin wasn't going to come back, was he?

Damn that stupid bastards, always doing shit like this.

Hikaru stood there for another five minutes to make sure then walked down the sidewalk, Atori used to do this to Kaoru and him when they were little. They never knew why, maybe he wanted them to be closer then they already were, or just to pull a prank on them.They never found out, but after a couple of times of their cousin doing it to them, they learned that walking around the neighborhood was fun and they even made a few friends, that the Host Club of course did not know of. Not even Kyoya, thinking that they didn't have any friends until the Host Club, which was not true.

Hikaru hadn't been here in about three years now, so maybe most of the friends he and Kaoru made had moved, forgotten about them, or even probably was dead...Hikaru shivered at the thought.

A girl with Maroon hair that came down to her waist came ran from a gate and ran right towards Hikaru and stopped in front of him breathless.

"OhmygodHikaruI'msogladtoseeyou!", they girl said still trying to catch her breath, " I...I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again, I was afraid you would commit suicide or something! I mean, I was crying for about, like, 3 days. But you! It was your own brother, I hope you're alright, did your cousin bring you here again? Did you come for a walk? Is Kaoru's grave some where around here? Can you tell me where it is, I would really want to visit it and pay my respects.", the girl said so fast that Hikaru only caught some of the questions.

Hikaru blinked in confusion, he had never met this girl and she was talking away, asking so many questions. Was this some crazy girl who knew him from Ouran? No, she didn't look like someone who would go to Ouran in the first place. Maybe some insane fan girl or something that read about his family in the newspaper...?

The girl saw the confusion on Hikaru's face and smiled, pushing her straight hair behind her ears, "Oh, sorry Hikaru, you probably don't remember me. The first girl to actually try the 'Guess who's Hikaru' game...? I never got it though, you and Kaoru did play soccer with us once, remember?".

Still seeing confusion on his face she sighed and looked up at him with serious blue eyes, " Satomi, the girl who kicked a soccer ball into Kaoru's face because you guys wouldn't separate to go on different teams."

Hikaru thought about the name for awhile finally recognized her, " You mean the girl I pushed because Kaoru started crying?"

She nodded happily and smiled again, laughing nervously, " Yep, and we became good friends after that ,we hung out every time you got dropped off here."

Hikaru smiled at the memory, she had been a tomboy back then. She played all types of sports, hung out with most of the boys in the neighborhood and always got in trouble. Though it looked like she changed since now she was wearing pink high heels, a white mini skirt , a pink top, and he could also smell some perfume. She also had something she didn't have when she was little, a chest.

Hikaru was snapped out of his thoughts as her perky voice let out a shout, "Oh, here it is," apparently she had been digging in her whit purse for something, " I wanted to give this to you for you and Kaoru's birth day at the end of the summer, I don't know how I thought I was going to find you though."

From her purse she brought out a small brown box with a famous Japanese jewelry golden letters that had the most expensive in Japan, The Syotomi Market, and he meant EXPENSIVE even for his family.

"I worked so hard to buy it, it _was so _much, but I had to get for you, I even have one that's supposed to be Kaoru's, but..." she trailed off handing Hikaru his, " now, don't open it until it's your birthday, got it." she said with a wink.

"Thank you, I guess," he said studying the small box, " you went through all that trouble just to get it?" he didn't really believe that he deserved it, no matter how much he probably would like it.

"Not that much trouble, my grandma had died and was rich, I mean _filthy_ rich! She left a big will for me and my mom. We didn't use it to get a better house since it's big enough for at least three, we just used it to pay for are bills, get me some new clothes, buy food, I even have puppy now. We still had a lot left over so my mom gave me half and I worked for about 2 years on getting the perfect gift for you and Kaoru. It wasn't to much work, you know." she said blushing and looking down.

Hikaru didn't recognized that she blushed but handed her back te box, " You should keep it until my birthday, you're invited anyway."

Satomi looked up and smiled, feeling as if she accomplished something, "Well, I have to be off this is my best friend's place, but is it okay if we trade cellular phone numbers, just to keep in touch, I mean I have to know where you live and all to get to your party. And also," she looked down again trying to hide her blush from him, " would you...I mean can I take you somewhere on Saturday, just to help cheer you up that's all and to catch up on things."

Hikaru sighed and nodded, " Sure, I have nothing else to do."

The Satomi perked up as she took out a note pad writing a number on it and handing it to Hikaru, she tore off a fresh piece of paper for Hikaru to write on so he did the same. Satomi smiled one last time and waved she walked back into the gate.

Hikaru sighed and walked around the corner, he still had about four hours left according to other times his cousin did this. He spotted a park and looked around then walked over to the slide and let out a soft , and quiet, "...wheeeee...".

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

XD No, Hikaru is not going insane, just childhood memories. I'm going over my sister's house for the rest of the week so X3 it might not be up until Sunday or Monday. Well Plz review.


	6. The Boy who likes Games

A/N: Hey, sorry it took me so long, it would take a whole chapter to explain why. X3 Well, I just turned thirteen yesterday (Agust 28th) Whoot! And I made this long chapter just for you guys :P Enjoy!

Discalmier: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, and I'll never will, or will I -evil smirk-

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Hikaru yet again laid in his bed, it was about late afternoon and his cousin kept saying he looked pale, he kept saying that Hikaru was getting skinnier, and he said he laid in bed all day like he was sick or something.

One, Hikaru had been forced outside everyday so far for about 5 hours at least, so he wouldn't be very pale. Second, Hikaru was also forced to eat, even if he didn't have to be, so he was probably getting fatter. Lastly, he did not stay in bed all day, note the forcing outside everyday, and forcing to eat, and also he had plenty of things to do around the mansion.

Of course, Atori thought he was pale, skinny, and lazy. He was now the person that was overreacting and he was acting like grandma, and always asking who Hikaru was talking to on the phone. The only people he could really talk to were Haruhi and Satomi. He never did bother though, he just listened to the phone's tone all the time. So every time Atori asked who he was talking to, Hikaru would come up with some sarcastic remark like " I'm talking to Utada Hikaru" (A/N: A singer in Japan for those who don't know). Even if he could talk to her, he wouldn't want to waste his time doing so, he wasn't a fan or anything.

Atori would then wonder somewhere else. Hikaru did pretty much do nothing all day though, and playing games just didn't seem as fun without someone else with him. Playing games alone just didn't feel like actually playing a game.

So ,now, he laid in his bed, debating rather to call someone for real or not. He decided he would call someone but everyone he knew seemed to be out of the question. Hunny, he just didn't want to talk to him, Mori, only dead silence on the other end. Tamaki, probably didn't want to talk to Hikaru. Kyoya, why'd the heck would he call him? Haruhi, she said she would be shopping all day today with her dad since he insisted on doing so since he had gotten a bunch of money somehow. Haruhu had call _him _and asked did he want to come, he said no thank you.

As much as Atori would have had loved kicking Hikaru out for the day, and Hikaru to get away from him, he didn't feel like. Only person left, Satomi. Hikaru looked over to his cell on the wooden desk next to it. Maybe he wasn't _that _bored, maybe he could just lay here all day.

Hikaru stared at the flip phone, waiting for it to suddenly float over to him and force him to call. He really didn't want to, because the phone right next to his was Kaoru's...he hadn't touched his phone ever since the funeral. He thought that it would be the last symbol of them ever being twins and almost everything in pairs. So, he let the two collect dust.

Hikaru jumped as he cell vibrated on the table, he must of had on vibrate before and forgot. Though, he only stared at it, slowly coming towards the edge of the table. Maybe he should pick it up, it could be his mom or dad.. Hikaru continued to stare at as it was about to fall off the table.

Pick it up dammit, it not like it's on fire or something.

The cell fell off the edge of the table, only to be caught just in time be Hikaru, he flipped open the phone only for it to just stop vibrating before he did. Hikaru didn't even bother to see who called, instead he closed it to recognize two familiar charms.

One, was a purple pencil his mom had gave him and Kaoru only just because she said even if it was for commoners, it would go well with their uniform at Ouran. The second one made Hikauru shiver but smile a the same time. It was a blue star that he and Hikaru bought once while shopping with Haruhi. Kaoru had a yellow one on his.

Hikaru glanced over at the desk again to look at the now lone cell. He reached over to it, the phone feeling like ice to Hikaru and it made him shiver from head to toe. He couldn't believe he was touching his dead twin's stuff, let alone anyone who was dead. He took a deep breath grabbing the cell, his hand shaking, he looked at the yellow star as another shiver went threw him.

He looked at the charm before taking it off, dropping the cell on his bed. He took the purple pencil off throwing it to some random direction. He really didn't like it anyway. Hikaru took the yellow star putting it on his cell as he gave faint smile then he laid down on his bed with the cell held to him like a teddy bear.

There, now he'll be with me always.

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

((Satomi's POV))

I hung up my phone, a little irritated, but butterflies stopped it and made me give a loving sigh.

"He picked up," my friend Shannon from America, said bouncing on the edge of my bed so much she looked like the guy named Tiger on one of those American shows she always talked about.

I only shook my head, " No, he must be busy or something..."

Shannon sighed and smiled again, " I can't believe you're going on you're first date," she squealed, probably more excited then me.

I fell into it, " I _know,"_ I said doing a little squeal myself, " first you visiting for the Summer and now this! Life couldn't get anymore perfect." I said sitting next to her. Although, I did feel a guilty that Kauru died and I was pretty much sad, it would be best to cheer his brother up.

"Tomorrow is Friday then Saturday, I can't believe it!", she said jumping up and pacing back and forth around the room, " have you picked out your outfit?"

I looked at her in disbelief, " Why would I do that? Am I supposed to?"

"You are such a tomboy, just because I bought you that skirt still doesn't change anything does it," she let out a sigh and hurried over to my closet.

"Hey," I cried, " get out of my stuff!"

"Not until we find an outfit for you," she said looking threw my pairs of jeans, jogging pants, tank tops, and shirts, "do you wear any skirts or dresses?"

"No, only have that one skirt you gave me and that Summer dress my mom gave me.."

"That's it!", she shrieked, " where is it!"

"It's in a box downstairs, but Shannon, I don't think it's a good idea, she wants me to wear it for a special occasion only," I said trying to wiggle out of having to wear a dress, " were not going to just be sitting around all day either, were probably going to the amusement park and the arcade."

That stopped Shannon from running down the stairs, " Arcade?", she pushed her blonde hair behind her ears, " seriously, you call that a first date? I mean, try something more romantic, like a walk on the beach at sunset or night, or at a restaurant the tables lit with candles."

"No way," I said shaking my head, " maybe a walk on the beach at the end of the day, but please, the restaurant thing is to much. Plus, I do this my way, and will eat at the amusement park for lunch, this is not supposed to be a date in the first place anyway, just some time to hang out with a friend."

"That's what he thinks," Shannon said winking then turning back to running down stairs, " now where's that dress?"

I sighed wondering how did I ever get a pen pal like this.

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

((Normal POV))

It was Saturday and Hikaru waited outside the amusement park, Satomi had called again that day, but he had fell asleep. She left a message telling him to wait at the park instead of picking her up. Though he swore he heard someone yelling in the background about '_love_' and '_dress_' and '_restaurants_'. Hikaru didn't ponder over that to long and came to the thought that it was only a television.

Though he did think about how it all fit together, and thought only for a quick second that Satomi thought this as a date...? Hikaru had shoved thought out completely, him and Satomi were only friends. She didn't like, like him, not that way, did she...?

A blue car drove up as Satomi jumped out wearing jeans a Dark Blue tank top and gestured Hikaru to come over. He raised and eyebrow walked over to the car as she pointed a girl with long blonde her and hazel eyes in the drivers seat. The girl smiled wickedly and held out her hand.

"This is my American friend Shannon," Satomi said seeming to give her friend a warning glance of some kind. The girl seemed to ignore it.

"Nice to meet you," she said speaking fluent Japanese as if she grew up talking the language, " you must be Hikaru." she looked over Satomi and said something in French that Hikaru unfortunately didn't understand, he knew a little French, and probably a little of every language, but knew none to well.

Satomi seemed to get a little mad but then gestured for him to shake her hand, Hikaru forgot about because he was trying to figure out what the girl had said to make Satomi mad. After saying good-bye Shannon had shook her head and laughed driving off.

That girl is weird.

Though Hikaru didn't know that what she said:

"Hey, make sure that you and her don't start to make out, no matter how hot he is."

Satomi thought back on it before then entered the park and blushed she bowed her head for Hikaru wouldn't see her blushing. Great, now she was going to be thinking about that all day.

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

"Those rides were nothing Hikaru, you're overreacting," she said as she watched the boy walk around dizzily.

"Nothing, there _must_ be something wrong with you," he said finding the nearest park bench and plopping down on it.

Satomi let out a little gasp and giggled, Hikaru raised an eyebrow, " What?"

Satomi burst into laughter pointing at the bench, " You just sat on a whole bunch of bird shit!" she said laughing.

Hikaru blinked and then got up to find that indeed, the bench was covered with white spots, Hikru made a disgusted face as Satomi continued to laugh. She gave him a plain red t-shirt she had won at a game, that for some reason Hikaru looked so sad when she asked him to play. The t-shirt was big, she could probably wear it as a dress or pajamas...pajamas definitely.

"Here, you can wear that," she smiled wiping tears from her eyes, Hikaru only wore a plain green t-shirt since Atori told him not to wear any of " that designer shit" to a amusement park. Of course Hikaru never had been to one, so he followed Atori's order and he's glad now he did.

Hikar sighed and walked off to the bathroom. Satomi sighed and smiled, Hikaru did seem to smile a little bit like he would probably used to. She had never really see him smile, not even as a little kid. She assumed that once the Host Club started, he and Kaoru had probably smiled everyday, she even saw a newspaper with the twins smiling with their mother, she didn't pay attention to the article, only the picture.

Though he did seem a little dark, he seemed to cheer up more and more and even talked more. The little remark that "there _must_ be something wrong" with her, she took as joke, since she said that she was a "...hyper active, roller-coaster loving, crazy bad-ass girl..." when they had went through the same line for the same roller coaster 7 times. Hikaru's face was priceless, and Satomi laughed making him give a small chuckle. She guessed that was a good sign since he didn't laugh any other time of the day, a chuckle was good enough.

The day was more like being friends then a date, though and old man at a game called them a couple. She didn't even blush when he said it, instead she said they were only friends but the old man had smirked an shook his head, but said nothing else.

Hikaru came out finally, the shirt actually looked to big even for him and some of it was falling off his shoulder, Satomi couldn't help but let out a giggle. Okay, now for the arcade.

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

"I totally beat you butt in DDR", Satomi said as they were in a line to get some ice cream, "you seemed so confused," she said laughing even more. Okay, maybe Hikaru wasn't that good in DDR, maybe he did never hear of it, maybe he did almost get addicted, though she didn't have to rub it in his face that she won 13 times in a row. Well, maybe she could.

"This line is taking a long time, you want to skip ice cream and go to the beach instead?", she asked looking over heads to make sure of her own decision. The girl was so impatient. Hikaru shrugged, as Satomi frowned, "Speak already, stop acting like a freaking mute!", she said in a playful pouty way.

Hikar only started walking away. "Hikaru, your being mean!", she said going after him, "what's wrong with..." she stopped herself, knowing exactly what was wrong. It was silent for a little while until a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Hikaru, hey, what are you doing here?", they both turned their heads to see no other then Haruhi with a bag of groceries. Satomi caught a slight smile when Hikaru saw her, that means he knew her, Satomi twitched at the thought of her being his girlfriend. Yeah, Satomi could tell it was girl, even if someone would mistake her for a guy, she definitely had this face that gave out her female features. Instead of a kiss like Satomi expected but instead she only stopped and smiled.

"Hey Haruhi," Hikaru said looking at her slightly confused face when she saw Satomi, " this is Satomi and old friend of me and Kaoru's , Satomi this is Haruhi a friend of me and Kaoru at the Host Club."

Haruhi and Satomi gave each other blank looks for a moment and Hikaru could almost sense something was wrong. Satomi broke the silent moment and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you, Haruhi." she said so friendly it actually made Hikaru shiver.

Haruhi shook her hand only giving a small smile, "Nice to meet you too". For a moment they just stood there, smiling, shaking hands. Hikaru was a little confused but knew they both looked sort of ...scary.

"I didn't know Hikaru had a friend that was girl from the Host Club," Satomi said though smiling, more like clenched teeth.

"Yeah, and I didn't know he had another friend that was a girl either," Haruhi said a little forcefully.

Shit, girl talk.

Hikaru didn't want to believe it, but, were his best friends fighting over him?

"So, why are you here?" Satomi said, seeming to tighten her grip on their shake. It sort of scared Hikaru that they were still shaking hands.

"Just getting some groceries, why are you here?" Haruhi said seeming to squeeze back.

Shit.

"Just, hangin' out with Hikaru. You know, we were about to go on a walk on the beach after this.", Satomi seemed to say proudly, " we spent the whole day together actually , first at amusement park, then at the arcade."

"You must of had fun," Haruhi said , a little irritation in her voice.

"You bet," Satmoi said with and evil smirk.

Shit, shit, shit, shit ,shit shit! Red alert! Evacuate, evacuate!

Hikaru had to say something or the two might kill each other, "Uhh...Haruhi, Satmoi would you guys like some ice cream?" Hikaru said hurriedly so they wouldn't continue to stab each other with words and their eyes.

They both looked up smiling sweetly, "Sure," they both said, just smiling at him. Hikaru let out a nervous laugh and walked away as quickly as he could. He was lucky that the line was shorter now , because he didn't want them to kill each other. He got a vanilla ice cream with for Haruhi, strawberry and vanilla for Satomi with strawberry pocky(the ice cream stand also sold pocky), and chocolate ice cream for him.

When he got back to them they were both laughing, and he took that as a good sign until he saw that they were both still shaking hands. They both looked up when he came and smiled happily, almost like they were up to no good.

"Hey Hikaru," Satomi said in a chirpy voice taking the ice cream and pocky from him of course letting go of Haruhi's hand, "me and Haruhi thought of something great!" Okay, now Hikaru was _really_ worried.

"Satomi thought, why don't I just tag along with you guys to the beach," Haruhi said, in a unusual chirpy voice for her.

"We decided," Satomi said, " as long as Haruhi's coming to beach with us."

"Why don't we play a game?" the both said in unison. Hikaru shivered, this is what Haruhi must of felt like when the twins did this. He didn't know how she stood up to it, he really needed to know right now though.

I bet this was Haruhi's idea.

" Since Haruhi said that you love games, oh, so much now," Satmoi said with a sly smirk.

Yep, it's Haruhi's genius idea.

"Uh..." was all Hikaru could get out before Haruhi grabbed her ice cream from him and they both pulled him towards the beach.

"We have to go to the beach first to explain the rules," Satomi said as they both giggled. _Damn those evil giggles. _

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

**_Note: always read an A/N no matter how boring or pointless it seems! That counts for any story! There may be an important statment in there! Thank you. _**

Well, plz review. And yes, -smirk- I am evil for having a cliffhanger! XD MWHAHAHAHAHAAAA! -clears sore throat- well, anyway, some of my b-day cake for reviews!


	7. A kiss a day keeps thoughts away

A/N: Throw ptich forks, send crazy dancing cats, ninjas that are covred in dog poo, do anything since I took so long to update! Thank you everyone for keeping the reiews coming in. Okay, this is shorter and more bad then it should, so, please don't kill me --waits for the rotten fruits and veggies--

Disclamier: I don't own dear Ouran High School host Club, but if I did, things would be completely diffrent (though I do own my own made up chracters, like Satomi and Shannon).

* * *

Chapter 7

_Maybe it's not an evil game. Well, not on the surface, anyway._

Hikaru shifted his weight from one side to another as he listened to Satomi explain the rules clearly and cheerfully. It actually sounded innocent for awhile. Like this really was just a little childish game around this beach and arcade. The rules were quite simple:

1.) They had until the sun completely set, little time since the sun was already setting, and go through various courses.

2.) The first thing to do was collect 5 shells that were broken and carry them to the edge of the beach.

3.) Run as fast as you can back to the arcade, you may do anything to stop your opponents, or take any route or part of transportation to get there. (Even if the arcade wasn't that far away)

4.) Then get a high score in one the arcade games.

Hikaru didn't see this as evil, just a stupid game they decided to make up. Just something that their little commoners mind came up with just to annoy Hikaru. The whole thing was just a show. That's right, just a show... to scare the heck out of him.

Stupid evil smiles.

And then, oh, then came the "surprise prize", that made Hikaru know there was some evil-hamster-games-evil-thing-smiles-evilness behind the_ "innocent game". _

"Okay, ready?", Satomi said, finishing off the last bit of information, smiling. Haruhi nodded, also a smile across her face. Hikaru's eye twitched, knowing that he should run for his life, get away from these crazy girls, but he had this feeling to play along...just because...maybe he was expeting something.

" GO!" Satomi shouted, half giggled. Both girls ran off in different directions as Hikaru stood there for a moment, then he started walking, maybe playing this game was going to be fun, maybe it was a innocent game after all.

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

And another ship went down, as Hikaru eyes didn't blink, daring him to mess up if he did. He forgot all about those evil smiles and almost the"surprise prize" at the end. All he had thought about was winning, and a little about what the prize might be. Even though neither one of them could buy something he didn't already have, or couldn't get, it seemed like this wasn't going to be a waste of his time.

As the minutes passed, the sun was about to go down, and end his time for winning. He didn't know how Satomi and Haruhi were doing, but all had got to the arcade first and Satomi had been playing DDR, Hikaru resisting the urge to push her off and play it himself.

Suddenly a loud noise cheering and awe filled the air of the arcade, as a chant went on saying: "GO!!!GO!!GO!!GO!!" Hikaru looked up, seeing a ground gathered around the DDR machine. .

Satomi

It seemed impossible that, that girl would still be going after all this time they had been here. Heck, she might even break a world record if she managed to stay on DDR this long. Though, DDR was short and each song was at least about 1 minute and 30 seconds of hoping around. Surely she would have gotten a high score by now...right...?

Hikaru was so deep in thought about it, he forgot about his game as his ship exploded into a million pieces. Though, he continued to stare in the direction of the crowd, feeling drawn to it. He half wobbled, half walked over to the crowd, looking over people's heads. There, on two player, was Haruhi and Satomi, battling it out on DDR. Figures.

Hikaru blinked, in slight confusion, his brain fried, like he couldn't think completely anymore. He had a slight idea why Haruhi and Satomi were fighting over him, but he couldn't understand why. Usually he able to think straight, but now his brain was dissolving slowly for not having to think along with another brain.

Then, Hikaru couldn't believe Haruhi, his Haruhi, was playing DDR, in public with a crowd cheering her on. It made him want to jump up and shake her yelling: "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY HARUHI!!!" Then the thought made him twitch, thinking that's only something that Tamaki would do.

As the song ended, both waited for the score to added up, and guess what the score is. Of course, as expected, both tied with an A. Some of the crowd started to walk away, but few people glanced back when they heard the two burst out in laughter. Satomi and Haruhi, were laughing, together.

Hikaru stared at the insane "friends" of his, if they were really Satomi and Haruhi. He double checked to see if it was them, yep it was. It was the same people who were giving each other death stares, trying to break each other hands , and exchanging fighting words of girl talk.The two stepped off the machine talking and laughing, though Hikaru stayed where he was, staring. Finally, Satomi's eyes wondered over to where the confused Hikaru stood. She waved at him and her and Haruhi started to come his way.

"Hey, Hikaru!", Satomi said with more chirpiness then she had earlier, "we've been looking for you for about 30 minutes. I got an high score on DDR and then found Haruhi, but we got so caught up in the game, we forgot to look for you."

Hikaru blinked wordlessly.

"It's getting late I need to head home before my dad freaks.", Haruhi said looking up at the arcade clock. Haruhi was sounding like Satomi the more and more she hung around her.

"Oh, alright. Let's drive you home then!," Satomi suggested, " my friend form America is picking us up in a few."

"Okay, I have to go to the restroom first, though," Haruhi said already walking off.

"Alrighty", Satomi said called after her smiling. As soon as Haruhi turned around the machines and disappeared Satomi turned to Hikaru with a sly smile.

"What?", Hikaru immediately replied.

"What nothin', you are so lucky to have her!", Satomi said jumping up and down.

Stare.

"Oh, please, don't tell me, you have no idea what I'm talking about."

More staring.

Satomi sighed, " Come on, you and Haruhi make the perfect couple, and you guys seem to just have this connection...like...I don't know! Just that you guys belong together, even more closer then you and your-" Satomi stopped herself then looked down.

Hikaru stared at Satomi then looked over to the side, why did she have to say that? Now he could feel the heaviness of his cell, a weight in his pocket, now reminding him of Kaoru. And what made him feel even worst, is that he forgot about him all day. Hikaru turned around starting to walk off, only for Satomi to grabbed his wrist.

"I said something wrong didn't I?", concern edged at the at Satomi's voice as her grip tightened on his wrist.

Ya think?

"Look, I have no idea what you're going though, but, I'm sure if you didn't distant yourself so much, you would feel better."

Hikaru thought back at him and Kaoru, all the time they spent together, keeping up that barrier, warding everyone off. Satomi was right, he was only trying to do it again, but this time by himself. Though, he could never think of returning to the way it used to be without his twin. Even when they had gotten new friends, they still stayed so close...

"Hikaru...if...", Satomi said trying to find the right words, " just because _he's_ not here with you physically, like my grandma always said, someone you love is always with you, no matter what,they're right there beside you."

It seemed extremely quiet, and it seemed the arcade had emptied so quick, so it was almost completely silent, except the occasional pang or arcade music. Satomi let go of Hikaru's wrist not saying a word.

Where was Haruhi when you needed her to walk in and interrupt an extremely awkward moment...?

And then, as if it was one of those dramatic moments in a movie, where you bring the cover closer to you, the popcorn is dropped, and a slight smile or frown comes across your face, Hikaru's lips met Satomi's. Satomi had no idea where it came from, but as if in perfect, movie, cue, Haruhi came out of the bathroom.

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

BANG!BANG! BANG!

Hikaru continued to bang his head on the wall, trying to put sense into himself.

Stop

BANG!

kissing

BANG!

friends!

BANG!BANG!

"Stop knocking you head against the damn wall and scream in you freakn' pillow like regular teenagers do!", Atori called from the other side of the door.

Hikaru stopped banging his head on th wall, but stayed there resting head on it. What was he thinking!? He kissed Haruhi first, then out of no where kissed Satomi. He didn't even know why! A ring came form his pocket as Hikaru took it out to answer, _don't be either one of them, please. _

"Hello?"

"OH! Hikaru, how are you?"

Great, his mother, "Umm...great." _If you call going insane great. _

"You sure don't sound like it. Has Atori been taking care of you?"

_No, he's just been yelling at me,_ " M-hm."

"Wow, you sound so depressed, I wish I could be there. I'm lucky I even found the time to call you. Oh, and look, I've got to go,sweety. Love you. Bye."

"Bye.", Hikaru sighed, hanging up his phone. Walking over to his bed, he flopped onto it, if he had Kaoru with him right now, he, would have someone to talk to, but guess what ,he wasn't here. Actually, thinking about Kaoru , he hadn't thought about him until Satomi said something, which made him feel even worser again.

Kaoru...why did it have to be you?

His cell rang again, Hikaru groaned out of frustration, looked at the caller ID , frowned, and answered it , "What the hell do you want?"

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

"It was dramatically horrible Shannon", Satomi said pacing the room, "he kissed me, then she had to come out of the bathroom!"

Shannon stared at her compact in her hand putting on lip gloss, " And?"

"And!? She was a new friend Shannon, and then , I go behind her back and kiss him. I mean, it _was _part of the 'surprise prize' but we made a truce to not take it seriously after hanging out and looking for Hikaru." Satomi whined.

"Well, didn't Hikaru kiss you though?", Shannon said closing the compact mirror.

"Yeah, but...it just wasn't right. I had actually told him that him and Haruhi were a cute couple, you know how freakn' hard that is!?"

" Calm down."

"Calm down my ass, I need to fix things, Shannon, and it was hard to face him in the first place."

"Didn't I tell you every girl is an enemy, especially when there's a cute guy?", Shannon said in a 'no-duh' voice.

"Yeah, but it doesn't make any sense you know, and plus Haruhi was so nice, we made a truce Shannon, a freakn' truce!"

"You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"And you're ignoring it! You could at least give me some advice here."

"You know what you need," Shannon said standing up frm the bed, "you need a home spa day." Satomi groaned as Shannon pushed her out of the room, her friend never understood.

Someone, please, just kill me now.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I promise you, this is a HikaruxHaruhi story, but, it wouldn't be intresting without another girl going up against her, right...? Well, plz review smiles maybe the next chapter will come sooner if I know people are still there (hint, hint). And sorry for the shortness of this chapter.

* * *


	8. Lovers' Lane

**A/N: **This one didn't take as long as the last chapter did, but I'm focusing more on this story so this will be updated more often. This chapter seems kinda rushed to me, but I hope you enjoy it!

**Things needed to know: **

_italics - _a characters thought or emphasis on a word

_"italics" - _distant voice

**Disclamier:**I do not own this the darling Ouran, ok? But I do own my made up chracters (Satomi and Shannon) and this darling plot of a story that ends in a way some may not like...

* * *

Chapter 8

Apparently the dear Shadow King wanted to see Hikaru. He probably wanted revenge or something for calling him a name. Or maybe the guy just woke up early one day and thought "Hey, you know what would be fun, killing Hikaru.". Whatever the reason, Hikaru had a bad feeling about it.

The conversation even made him even more suspicious, he talked as if he had some plan up his sleeve, like he usually did (unless it was he imagination). Though, it seemed it wasn't exactly something Kyoya would do, just suddenly invite Hikaru over. And all Hikaru could think about was, _It's the fuckn' Host Club_. It seemed so obvious. So idiotically planned, he was surprised Kyoya didn't disguise it as something else unless he had no idea what was oging on. Then, as Hikaru stepped out the limo and walked up the stairs, he thought to himself...

_What the hell am I doing? _

When a maid came to the door and showed him in saying that Kyoya and his "friends" were waiting for him, Hikaru knew he just got himself into something stupid. As if his twin dying took away half of his common sense. And when he walked the room and Hunny looked up smiling, Hikaru knew that he should have fled for his own good.

"Hi, Hika-san!", Hunny exclaimed, greeting him with a smile and then taking a bite of a half eaten piece of cake. Hikaru took caution stepping in as to only see two of the people he expected to see: Mori and Hunny. Hikaru looked around then started walking into the what looked like a waiting room/sitting room. It was nothing new, it was decorated and furnished with expensive couches, art work, carpet, paint and etc..

After a while, Hikaru moved himself across the room, sitting down on the couch across form Hunny and Mori. There was a awkward silence as Hunny munched happily on his sweets, and what seemed like and hour ( but only 5 minutes) Kyoya finally appeared in the doorway.

Though before Hikaru could get a word out and ask Kyoya why he was there, a loud bang and yelling interrupted him.

"Will you calm down!?"

"Go to hell"

A gasp.

"Let me go!"

"Will you hold still!?"

A big bang.

Hissing.

Hikaru blinked in a confused state, and stared at the opposite door way from where he had came, as he listened to the voices fight and bangs occasionally shook the mansion. Though, as the people the people came to the doorway, Hikaru stared with wide eyes. Hikaru didn't know whether to laugh or stare at them like he seen a ghost. He didn't know if he should run or stay. Keep quiet or yell louder then the group. So, he decided to just stare.

There, in a complete mess was Haruhi, Tamaki, and Satomi. Satomi was almost dragging Haruhi across the floor, Tamaki seemed to be out of breath from chasing them, and Haruhi was literally growling.

Silence came as everyone in the room stared at the scene and Kyoya raised an eyebrow. Haruhi blushed and Satomi looked like she was about to throw up, and well Tamaki, he was to out of breath to look like anything.

"H-Hikaru...", Haruhi mumbled looking over to him. Hikaru quickly stood up and headed for the opposite door, and before he could think about looking back he was already outside. He leaned against the door panting. He stood there for a moment feeling the heat of the summer come to him even in the shade. He almost forgot it was Summer, since all he could think about was Kaoru, Haruhi, Satomi, and himself.

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru jumped at the familar voice as he looked up and around, but nothing seemed to be insight but the limo, and the windows weren't rolled down, so who was this calling him?

_"Hikaru!"_

Hikaru looked up at the windows, listened behind the door, and then looked around again. Then he recognized where it was coming from, and he recognized the voice immediately."Kaoru...?"

"Finally."

_Oh, god, I really am going crazy. _

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

Haruhi stared off into the distance as Hikaru rushed out the room, if she knew he was there she wouldn't had been cursing so much. Then she thought about how she had found Hikaru and Satomi in a passionate kiss, and how her heart had shattered into little tiny pieces, not just because Hikaruhad just kissed another girl. Not just because the girl was supposedly a new friend, but because Satomi was smiling after they moved apart.

It was an evil type of smile, one where she planned the thing the whole time. Heck, the girl seemed more evil then the Shadow King himself. And when they recognized Haruhi was standing there, they both had frowned. When she had started to run, Hikaru AND Satomi had called after her.

Though, she knew if she hadn't come out at that time, they would have kept the kiss a secret, probably even gone on another date. And all Haurhi could think towards them was hate. Hate towards Hikaru for kissing Satomi. Hate towards Satomi for tricking her. Hate towards Hikaru for kissing her and then kissing another girl. Hate for Satomi coming up with a false truce. Hate towards Hikaru not chasing after her, even if he called her name.

Hate just for that kiss.

And all she could feel was the little pieces of her heart left being stepped on and rubbed into the ground as she watched Hikaru run away form her. He probably didn't even like her as a friend anymore. Haruhi knew that Hikaru was a little messed up after his twin's death, and the Host Club's attempt to make him feel better wasn't working. Actually, they had been calling him ever since, but he never called back.

And as he ran out the door, she thought to herself, _I love him, but he doesn't love me. _

Haruhi quickly got out of Satomi's hold and ran into a random direction. Tears weld up in her eyes, but they didn't fall. She didn't want to waste her tears on Hikaru, if he didn't want her, then why should she worry? Someone grabbed her wrist, startling her that someone had caught up. When turned around she expected to see a someone other then who stood there, Tamaki. Haruhi wondered why it couldn't have been Mori, Hunny, Kyoya, or even Satomi. Though, it didn't surprise her to much, Tamaki was always chasing after her.

Tamaki pulled her into and embrace as she shivered, this wasn't how it was supposed to be. It was supposed to be Hikaru. She pushed away form Tamaki and started to run again. She slumped against a wall and after running for who knows how long, and cried into her knees wanting to see Hikaru again.

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------_Haruhi scrubbed and washed the dishes without any thought, she had done it so many times, she didn't have to pay attention to much. It was helpful, since her mind was on Hikaru, Satomi and kissing._

_She kept playing the scene in her head over and over again. Walk in. Kissing. Running. It kept replaying and rewinding, and occasionally paused on Hikaru deeply kissing Satomi. How both of them seemed to be caught in their own couple world, just like all the little couples do when they kiss._

_Then Haruhi thought to herself that maybe it was meant to be for Hikaru and Satomi. They were on a date, and Haruhi did come in and interrupted it. Then, she even pitted a contest against the girl middle of their date. So, the whole thing was her fault, Satomi even offered a ride home._

_And the truce was to make it a fair game, a fair game indeed. Hikaru had choose Satomi, and all is fair in love and war. Hikaru would've pushed Satomi away, saying that he didn't like her and then when Haruhi came in whisk her away on his magical horse drawn carriage...okay maybe not._

_Though, when they were kissing, Satomi had been smiling as if she...she had planned it all a long! That must of been it, Satomi kissed Hikaru, not the other away around. A crash of shattering glass escaped Haruhi from her thoughts as she looked down at a broken glass that had slipped form he hand. She bent down slowly to pick it up, as the glass resembled how her heart had broken when she saw Hikaru and Satomi._

_Hikaru didn't understand that, he didn't understand emotion ever since Kaoru died...but that wasn't a excuse. Messing around with a girl's feelings is has no excuse whatsoever. Haruhi jumped, cutting her finger on a piece of glass as there was a knock on the door._

_Haruhi sighed, as she walked towards the door. As she reached the door she hesitated for a moment, thinking it might be Hikaru, then opened it. There stand with his idiot of a smile was Tamaki. Haruhi stared at him and sighed in frustration._

_"What do you want, Tamaki?", Haruhi said holding the door incase she might have to close the door on his big head._

_"I came to cheer you up!", he said in a more of a peppier voice then usual. She looked behind him expecting to see a bouncing Hunny, Mori and Kyoya. But, there was no one but him. Though, there was a limo...maybe they were in there..._

_"Come on!", Tamaki said, as if he had something extremely exciting to show her. Haruhi looked back at the dishes and sighed, it was probably something stupid, but she needed to get some fresh air._

_After putting a bandage on her finger, and walking to the limo as Tamaki bragged about how it would cheer her up. Though, as soon as Haruhi peeked into the car she immediately froze, there seated was Satomi staring at Haruhi, not with anger, but with content. No, Satomi was not gonna ruin her day today. Haruhi slid into the limo, but made sure to avoid all eye contact with Satomi. The whore was probably seducing Tamaki too._

_Tamaki seemed unaware of Haruhi's and Satomi relationship toward each other and chatted on happily. After a quick second Tamaki stopped talking, Satomi handed Haruhi a bottle of lemonade._

_"It's...it's to say sorry...", Saotmi mumbled, and then stared at Haruhi waiting for her to drink it Haruhi only stared at the bottle in her hand, thinking if she should throw the bottle at Satomi or open it and poor it all over the girl's head. Though, out of respect, which Haruhi did a lot, she opened the bottle and took a sip._

_Tamaki seemed to be more confused studying the girls with concern, thinking that Satomi and Haruhi hadn't seen each other ever since they were in junior, that's what Satomi had told him, and maybe Satomi did something to make Haruhi mad.They sat in silence as Haruhi occasionally took a sip of the peace offering from Satomi._

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

Haruhi opened her eyes, only just so she could look around the room. She thought about how she got to the mansion, and how she thought Tamaki had been part of it too. It scared her, more then Satomi knew. It seemed weird though, since Satomi had tried to drag/pull Haruhi and was kicking pots of flowers at Tamaki.Why would she do all of that just for to see Hikaru?

If Satomi really didn't want Haruhi to win Hikaru, then why did she fight so hard? Maybe...Satomi wanted Haruhi to be with Hikaru, but Hikaru wanted to be with Satomi. Maybe Hikaru was the big jerk in this picture, he was the one playing with their hearts...

"I see you found my brothers room.", a voice hovering over Haruhi announced, "You must be Haruhi."

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

Crazy or not, hearing Kaoru's voice was the best thing to happen to Hikaru. Then after Kaoru had said "Finally." his voice has disappeared. It had made Hikaru shiver under the Summer sun and he had wobbled back to he limo.

He stared at his ceiling of his room, trying to figure out of it was really Kaoru, or some type of sign of insanity. If it really was his twin brother, Hikaru would be so happy he would probably cry. I mean, who wouldn't if they could suddenly talk to a dead twin who was killed right in front of their eyes...

Suddenly, Hikaru came to a thought that he asked himself from the beginning, what if it was himself that got shot? Would he probably stayed alive, or would Kaoru have to suffer like him? And Kaoru...he wouldn't have took his twin's death like Hikaru did. He wouldn't have destroyed the houses expensive arts, instead he would have destroyed himself. He wouldn't have yelled, he would have screamed on the inside, and not let anyone know about his pain.

Even if they were twins, Kaoru seemed to keep a lot to himself. Hikaru had known his own twin brother better then the back of his hand, better then himself, but there was something Kaoru always kept to himself...and Hikaru never found it out.

A knock at Hikaru's door interrupted his thoughts.

"What the hell do you want Atori!?"

"What a nice way to greet a friend of a friend," said a familiar blonde as she walked in.

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

The girl seemed to be sulking worse then the idiot blonde himself when he became upset about things. She sat on the couch, pulling her knees close to her chest and keeping quiet. Kyoya stared at her in interest, it seemed the girl could be related to Tamaki if she didn't have red hair.

Hunny and Mori seemed to be in panic in what to do. Hunny seemed in more denial then he was ever to cheer a girl up, usually just one of his smiles would make any girl stop crying and want to snuggle him like he was U.S.A.-chan. Though after offering her cake, she nearly just kept her face buried in her knees. When he tapped her and smiled, she looked up at him and glared, seeming deeper and darker then his and the Kyoya's combined. And again, as if it was the time he tried to cheer Hikaru again, he cried and Mori comforted him.

Kyoya silently chuckled to himself at the scene, the girl was similar to Tamaki, but way smarter. She just didn't seem to form plans as well, but they never were pointless. She probably would have to be hurt pretty bad to look like Tamaki did, so the reason why she was dragging Haruhi through the mansion, destroying everything in their path, must had something to do with what happened before.

"May I ask, what's your name?," Kyoya said as Hunny had began to start on a lolly pop, sniffing.

The girl looked up this time more shyly and stared at Kyoya studying him, then finally mumbled a soft reply, "Satomi..."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up that were sliding down the bridge of his nose as he stared at Satomi as she put her head back down in her knees. He had finally figured out why Tamaki deiced that they should meet up to cheer Haruhi up, and why Tamaki practically begged him to call Hikaru; and whatever disaster was going, he had a feeling he was somehow going to be pulled in it.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, this chapter sucks. Though, everything will make much more since in the next chapter...and I'm trying to get more people in the story now. It's not just Hikaru's thoughts anymore, if you haven't noticed. And Kyouya as a very difficult chracter for me. I don't know why...and unfourtunately, Hunny and Mori won't really have a important roll in this story excpet just being there, Hunny is my favorite chracter, but I they don't fit into the story. Ok, enough of my rant, plz review! 


	9. One door closes, another opens

**A/N: **Hey , sorryI took awhile to make another update. I was gonna update on fridaybut I couldn't upload my document for some reason. Anyway, enjoy the chapter

**Disclaimer: **I don not own Ouran High School Host Club...but if I did it would just as twisted as this story.

* * *

Chapter 9

Haruhi stared at her hand, as if they were more interesting then the complete silence. And actually, they were more interesting the silence that surrounded them. Haruhi shifted around on the white couches as she wondered how she ended up in Kyoya's room, she couldn't even remember opening a door.

"So, I hope Kyoya hasn't anything to do with this," the woman said as Haruhi looked up and shook her head furiously. Actually, he was probably far from the situation.

"You're...you're Kyoya's older sister..," Haruhi said, trying to get far away from the name Hikaru.

She nodded, "My name is Fuyumi, it's nice to meet you," she said, almost sounding happy that Haruhi changed the subject, as if there really was a conversation going on before.

"How come you already know my name?," Haruhi had wanted to ask her that form the beginning.

Fuyumi only stared off into the distance and shook her head as if she decided on something, " Kyoya mentions your name every once in awhile."

"Oh."

"Do you want something to drink, or are you on your way home?"

Haruhi kept quiet as she thought about going home, the dishes in the sick in cool water soaking away, her bed a place to let the tears flow, a place to be alone and sulk for about a good couple of days. Her dad would fret over her and continue to ask what was wrong, she would ignore him and waste the rest of her summer away. Tamaki would probably continue to try to cheer her up as he dragged the rest of the Host Club along with him, she wouldn't have to worry about Hikaru until school started again...home seemed so welcoming.

"Water would be okay," Haruhi mumbled.

Fuyumi's eyes lit up as if she had finally accomplished a goal she had been working on for years, "Right." she quickly got up and headed out the door. Haruhi looked out the large windows as she recognized how late it was. The sun was going down, and a beautiful glow of purple, pink and orange filled the sky. It seemed refreshing, actually if it was a "perfect" day this would be a perfect ending.

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

"You what!?," the girl shrieked in Hikaru's ear as he wrenched at the sound of her voice, "Satomi and Haruhi were messed up enough and you ran!? How could you!"

"What was I supposed to do, stand there and look like an idiot!?," Hikaru didn't even know how Atori would just let a girl walk into the mansion and walk into his room, and she was getting on his nerves.

"Yes, you could've talked it out with them!"

"Well, one of us would have ended up running away!,"it was true.

"I don't care if one of you started to cry a fucking river!"

"Bitch."

"Excuse me?"

"Get out of my room, who the hell let you in, in the first place? Why are you even here?"

"For your information, I'm trying to help you out here!"

"I don't need any help, go away. Shouldn't you be enjoying you Summer in America or something?"

"This is how I deiced to spend my Summer."

"Being annoying and trying to help people with their lives and marching into mansions and yelling in people's ears?"

"You're running out of comebacks aren't you rich boy?"

"No."

"Ha! I win, you only said 'no'!"

Hikaru opened his mouth to say something back but his phone gave off a ring he hadn't heard in a long time, the ring tone drifted from his pants pocket as it stabbed him in the ear, telling him to pick up. To his own surprise, he reached into his pocket and flipped open the phone.

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

Haruhi walked down the steps as the sun was nearly down, peeking over the landscape of the mansion. A limo waited outside as Fuyumi waved from the door, Haruhi quickly walked towards the limo as she worried about the unwashed dishes and the dinner she still had to prepare. Though, when she opened the door to the limo, deja vu occurred. More things to worry about.

Satomi sat in the seat in the limo across next to Haruhi. She sat there, this time with a concerned face towards Haruhi. Haruhi slid in into the limo, and this time as the limo pulled off, there wasn't Tamaki to break the silence.

Haruhi stared at the window as the scenery went by, trying to avoid Satomi. It was hard to turn around and glance, since Haruhi could fill Satomi's gaze every once in awhile. She would stare at Haruhi then look forward and shift in her seat. Then she would turn towards Haruhi again as if to say something and then would repeat the process.

It was disturbing Haruhi more then anything. If she was plotting some evil plan or wanted to say something smart to her she probably couldn't come up with it. Satomi continued to glance Haruhi's way until finally she took a deep breath.

"I'mreallysorryforeverythingIwasjusttryingtogetyouandHikarubacktogetheranditturnedouthorribleandIdon'tevenlikeHikarulikethat IlikehimasafriendandIreallylikeKyoyainsteadandIreallyreallyREALLYwanttosaysorry!" Satomi said so fast Haruhi only caught a bit of it, though she had caught enough to understand it.

Haruhi this time looked up and looked straight into Satomi's face that looked red and flustered as if she had just ran a marathon. Satomi chest heaved up and down and her eyes seemed to be on the brink of tears if one wrong word was said. Haruhi didn't know it was that serious, but then a little lightbulb dinged in Haruhi's head.

A smile went across her face, "You like Kyoya?"

Satomi's face turned even redder as she finally recognized what she said.

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

People he didn't want to talk to now, suddenly wanted to talk to him. So, when the ring tone for Tamaki's cell rang it surprised him the most. The guy that probably hated him now for stealing Haruhi's heart and then breaking it. Though when Hikaru picked up his phone he said nothing, he stayed completely silent, making sure he wasn't breathing into the phone. It was silent on the other end for a while also, but then a voice spoke up.

"Hikaru?"

Hikaru stayed completely silent as Shannon seemed confused why he wasn't saying anything.

"Hello?"

Hikaru closed his cell as he wondered why he picked it up in the first place, out of all the times his cell rang, this time he had actually picked it up. Maybe he was expecting himself to curse the guy out and tell him to get a life, but he couldn't. After that outburst he had when he first came back to school after his twin's death, he couldn't even say he hated them. They were, after all, one of the first friends he ever had, the first friends he and Kaoru had.

Just as Shannon was about to say something, Hikaru's phone rang again. He picked it up, giving it no chance to finish it's first ring.

"Hikaru! Are you there!?", Satomi's voice shouted excitedly on the other side of the phone.

Hikaru hesitated then said, "Yes."

"Great," Satomi said sounding relived, "get to my house ASAP! Hurry!", then the phone clicked. Hikaru closed his phone, confused. Then looked towards Shannon who looked just as confused.

"Did you drive here?", Hikaru asked.

Shannon seemed even more confused, but nodded, "Of course but-"

"Come on", Hikaru said as Shannon followed him out the room. Hikaru didn't want ask to be taken in a limo, he wanted to get there without everyone in the house knowing.

"Where are you going? Where are _we_ going?", Shannon demanded.

Hikaru didn't reply but continued to walk through the hallways and towards the foyer. As they got to the door a maid saw him coming, but she kept her mouth closed as he walked through the front door. As he stepped through the door, the sky had just turned into a darker blue.He quickly headed towards Shannon's blue car, then suddenly stopped, causing Shannon to run into the back of him.

"Ow, what-"

Hikaru turned around and held his hand out, "Keys."

Shannon stared at him with disbelief at first then looked at him suspiciously, "Why?"

"Just give me the damn keys," he said forcefully.

"This car is a rental, if anything happens to it-"

"Nothing will happen, now hand over the keys."

Shannon stared at Hikaru for second staring at his hand then at his face studying it just to make sure, then hesitantly handed over her keys. Hikaru quickly walked to the car as the car clicked twice signaling the doors were opened. As Hikaru got to the car, he remembered that the drivers seat was on the left, which would make it even more difficult to drive.

After Hikaru slid into the car, Shannon followed as she eyed him worriedly, "Do you have a driver's license or whatever you people get in Japan,?"

"Nope," Hikaru fastened his seatbelt

"Have you ever driven a car like this before?"

"Nope," Hikaru said putting the keys into the ignition.

Shannon's eyes widened, "Have ever even driven a car before!?"

"Nope," Hikaru said changing gears.

Shannon eyes grew even wider, "Hikaru, wait-" but before she could finish, Hikaru had stepped on the gas pedal.

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

Shannon seemed out of it as they pulled up along to where Satomi's apartment was, Hikaru actually smiling feeling accomplished. Not just because he succeeded in not hitting anything on the way there, but also that he had gotten his revenge on Shannon. Shannon opened her mouth then closed it, then unbuckled her seatbelt and slumped in her seat. She stayed silent for a minute, looked at Hikaru, and immediately glared at him.

"What hell did you think you were doing , you fuckn' idoit!?No, you're not a idiot, you're a fuckn' retard! I will fuckn' kill you,!" Shannon yelled and then lunged towards him across the seat. Hikaru leaned back towards the doorout of reach, laughing. He opened the door without turning around and stumbled/fell out the car backwards, still laughing.

To him, this was hilarious, and it seemed forever since he had laughed like this, since he was able to feel his face actually starting to hurt from smiling and laughing. Since his breath felt like it was taken away from him, unable to get it back because each gasp for air only let out more. He finally stopped laughing, but was still slightly smiling as she started to walk around the car towards the entrance into the apartments.

Shannon was still getting out the car, mumbling and cursing, stumbling because she was still not fully recovered form the car ride. Just as Shannon caught up to Hikaru opening her mouth to speak, Satomi came from one of the apartments and grabbed Hikaru's wrist pulling him away.

Satomi was smiling from ear to ear, more excited then she was at the amusement park about the roller coasters. She lead him to one of the apartments which turned out to be a condo, and led him into a living room and sat him on a couch. Hikaru was to confused to say anything so he kept his mouth closed.

"Wait right here," Satomi said running up a set of stairs leaving Hikaru alone. A few seconds later Shannon walked in frustrated and walked into the living room looking around.

"Where's Satomi,?" Shannon said pushing some of hair behind her ears. Before Hikaru could reply, Satomi ran down the stairs smiling, out of breath.

"Presenting, the one and only Haruhi,!" Satomi declared, giggling.

At first there was silence then Haruhi came into view down one side of the hallway, wearing a dress. I went down just below her knees, and was white with blue dots from small to large going down starting at the waist. It had spaghetti strings was one of those dresses if you twirled around, it would make a circle around you.

A slight blush came to Haruhi's face as she spotted Hikaru sitting in the living room, staring at her in amazement. It not like he never saw her in a dress before, but this time it wasn't for The Host Club.

Haruhi started to come down the stairs, Satomi's smile got even bigger as she looked from Haruhi's face to Hikaru's. Both were blushing and seemed unable to speak. When Haruhi finally came all the way down that stairs she kept her head down trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

Haruhi opened her mouth to speak then closed it, then began to speak, "Hikaru, I-"

Hikaru got up from the couch and walked towards Haruhi, everyone ( Satomi and Shannon) watched him wondering what he was about to do. Without warning Hikaru hugged Haruhi tightly as silence filled the room.

"I'm sorry for running away and acting like an idiot, it won't happen again I promise."

Haruhi's face turned red as she blinked in confusion. Shannon began to smile along with Satomi.

"It's ok, you had right to act that way, with Kaoru and everything. I was the one acting a litttle-"

As if a replay when the Host Club visited his mansion, he kissed Haruhi deeply, but this time no Tamaki to scream "RAPER!" and push him off. As they pulled away Haruhi smiled instead of turn her head away like the first time.

"Awww,!!!" Satomi squealed nearly jumping up and down smiling, "you guys are too adorable!"

Shannon laughed as Hikaru and Haruhi smiled at each other, maybe Hikaru didn't have to forget about Kaoru or even actually replace him, maybe he just needed someone to be there beside him. What was that saying? When one door closes, another opens.

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

"I'll take lover boy home since Haruhi's spending the night over, kay,?" Shannon said as she took out her keys, making sure to hold onto them tightly so Hikaru wouldn't attempt to take her car for another joy ride.

"Ok, well see ya Hikaru." Satomi said smiling, waving at Hikaru.

"See ya," Haruhi said, smiling along with Satomi.

"Bye," Hikaru said, then looked at Haruhi for quick second before walking out the door.

Satomi jumped up and down and squealed, unable to contain herself any longer, "OMG! You guys are the cutest couple to walk this earth!"

Haruhi smiled and shook her head.

"So, are you gonna somehow get me and Kyoya together, I mean after all the trouble I went through to get you two together."

"Yeah, I just need to think of a way for Kyoya to agree to going to anything unless it had something he'd gain form it or Tamaki forcing him to."

"He would gain me," Satomi said smiling and still giggling.

Haruhi shook her head smiling, and reached for another cookie that they had been eating while playing video games. Satomi and Haruhi continued to talk and laugh about what had happen until the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Satomi jumped form her seat. Still smiling, she picked up the phone, "hello?...what happened,?" Satomi's smile turned into a frown, "oh my god, really? We'll wait for Shannon, then we'll get there as soon as we can."

Haruhi stared at Satomi with worried eyes as she put down the phone slowly deep in thought. Satomi walked to the couch slowly sitting down staying quiet, debating whether to say something.

Unable to take the silence Haruhi blurted out, "What!? What happened!?"

Satomi took a deep breath, then turned towards Haruhi, "Tamaki...he...he's been shot."

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, Haruhi is kinda out of character, but Satomi's giddy-ness is getting to her. Oh, right you don't want to worry about that, you want to know why Tamaki's been shot MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!! (told you somethin' was gonna happen to him...the person knows who they are). Anyway, plz don't ask me what will happen to Tamaki, unless it's rhetorical. Also, there are only about 2 or 3 more chapters to this story and I'm debating on my ending. So, pick a random ending. 

Which ending:

A????

or

B:?????

(Oh, and I'm not updating again until I get reviews).


	10. I Miss You

**A/N**: Whooo!! Second to last chapter x3 I thought I would never be able to get towards the end of this story. Sorry since it took awhile, and sorry for making this chapter sound so rushed.

**Discalmier**: I don NOT own Ouran High School Host Club, and I doubt I ever will. But, I suppose I do own the OCs in this story (Satomi and Shannon).

* * *

Chapter 10

Haruhi mind felt numb, more numb then it felt when she had ran outside and saw Kaoru on the ground, surrounded in his own blood. Hikaru completely out of it, crying and covered in blood from holding his twin...Haruhi shivered at the memory that had brought remembrance of the how unfair the world was, and how quickly someone could just die. Just like that. If Tamaki died, it would pain her even more, he had tried to comfort her earlier that day...and it seemed he would always be there to do that even if he wasn't the person she wanted to be with. To her, Tamaki was more of a older, childish brother to her, something he wouldn't understand.

What if Tamaki...died? A shiver went through her body and tears finally came to her eyes. He was what kept all of them together, Kyoya, Hunny and Mori, and maybe even Hikaru too. He was so lively, always so happy, and he always cared. He would act like an idiot at times...

I'm starting to think in past tense...

This couldn't be happening, it wasn't real. None if it was, this was all a dream. Kaoru never died, right now Tamaki wasn't in there barely hanging onto his life. Haruhi wanted it to be a dream, she _needed _it to be a dream.

Even if it took all what happened between her and Hikaru into just another memory of a crazy dream, she needed it to be just a nightmare. Haruhi looked up at the blurry figure of Kyoya standing across from her, wondering what he might be thinking. After all, he was the first person to know Tamaki. She couldn't tell what his facial expression was since her tears wouldn't fall and created extemely blurry vision, but his head was down and he was leaning against the wall, deep in thought.

Haruhi's eyes wandered from Hunny to Mori to Satomi to Shannon who were also in the waiting room, though no sign of Tamaki's grandmother or his dad. Surely, they must of got the news by now...maybe they were just getting the news. Maybe they was just on their way there...or maybe his grandmother just hated her grandson that much. Then, Haruhi finally recognized Hikaru wasn't there. Didn't he forgive Tamaki by now? Didn't he hear about this by now? Or did he hate Tamaki so much now...that he wouldn't even be there to care about him.

The tears that had settled in her eyes now fell down her onto her clenched hands. Didn't he care enough to at least comfort her, and tell her everything was alright? Couldn't he get here in a matter of minutes without even lifting a finger. What could he possibly be doing that could be holding him back?

"Are you here for Tamaki Suoh?," Haruhi looked up as she recognized a nurse had approached Kyoya.

Kyoya nodded, as if he didn't trust his voice to speak. The nurse took a pause, as if for dramatic effect and finally spoke.

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

Hikaru stared at his ceiling as he slid down the wall, thinking over what to do. Naturally, he would've ran down the hallway and probably would've been at the hospital in a short amount of time...but...the fact of death scared him. The fact that everyone will died sooner or later, and that some people die from the ignorant people who go around shooting.

Though, curiosity and worry was tugging at him, telling him to go see. To watch people's reactions when a long, dead tone beep filled the emergency room. To see if Haruhi would cry so hard he would have to help her walk. To see if he would cry himself for his friend that had turned into an enemy in a few days.

The more Hikaru hesitated, the more his curiosity would miss, and the safer he was from breaking down and crying in the middle of the hospital. Though, at the back of his mind a third reason urged him to go. Haruhi was probably there, probably crying her eyes out, wanting someone to hold her. No one in the Host Club would be to comfortable about holding her hand, and if Satomi was there, she was probably to busy trying to think of what to do.

Hikaru finally stood up, Haruhi was enough of a reason to get to the hospital. Hikaru quickly opened the door to his room only to be startled by Atori standing there with a cigarette that hadn't been lit yet in his mouth.

"Excuse me," Hikaru mumbled as he tried to slip pass him, but Atori didn't move

"Where are you going?," Atori asked as he folded his arms.

"I don't have time for this," Hikaru tried to get pass again, but couldn't shove pass Atori.

"Where are you going?," Atori repeated again.

He's acting like he's my father or something...

"To the hospital," Hikaru mumbled.

"Why?"

"None of your business, so move out the fuckn' way you asshole!." Hikaru was growing impatient, he needed to get to the hospital, for Haruhi's sake.

Atori didn't seem bothered, " Go back in your fuckn' room, you're mother already told me your grounded and you couldn't leave the house until she comes-"

Before Atori could finish his sentence, he fell to the floor groaning in pain. Hikaru couldn't help smile as he stepped over him. Kicking someone in groin wasn't exactly sensible, but it always had a good outcome, well for the not for the person who got kicked anyway._Victory!_

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

Haruhi couldn't tell if her new tears were waves of sorrow or joy, but she didn't want to hold them back. She didn't know if she was sobbing or laughing from relief, she couldn't tell if she wanted to hug Tamaki or just feel sorry for him. Her emotions were mixing and she couldn't tell even tell if she was happy or sad! All she knew all of it was a rush. She could feel someone rest a hand on her shoulder and mutter something about everything being ok...

Okay? Haruhi was more then ok! Though she wasn't sure if she was just going crazy or what, but she was sure she was fine. She managed to lift her hand and wipe away a few tears and she shook her head to as if to say "No." No to what? Even she didn't know, all she knew was Tamaki was living, but surely he wasn't kicking. Being paralyzed from waist down prevented that.

They said in books and miracle stories that some people learned how to walk again, but Tamaki...was he bound to a wheelchair forever? The thought only made a new wave of fresh tears flow down her cheek as she felt herself starting to smile. Surely the others right about now were thinking she had lost it completely, but she hadn't. She was only thinking of how funny Tamaki would look sitting down and trying to make wide gestures and trying to dance across a room like the idiot he was. She imagined him in a corner of woe with a wheelchair not looking as depressed but still so...

"Haruhi, Haruhi! I'm here, it's ok.", she heard someone who was far from her mind as she was held in a strong embrace. She buried her face in the chest of however was holding her and finally recognized she was standing up. It was a boy, and the voice seemed so familiar...

"H-Hikaru...?," Haruhi looked up into worried of Hikaru, who seemed to look extremely flustered and like he just ran a marathon to get there, minus the smell. Haruhi put her head back on his chest glad he finally made it, "What took you so long?," was the last thing she said before darkness shadowed over her eyes.

weeks later

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

Satomi let out another obnoxious laugh, forgetting that she was trying to impress the other rich guest there at the table, after she saw Hunny with a milk mustache. It was actually kinda cute, but earlier Haruhi wondered out loud what Hunny would look like with a mustache, which is why it was so funny. Satomi's eyes wandered over to where Hikaru and Haruhi sat on a couch talking, and smiled. Haruhi improved since at the hospital where she had a total nerves breakdown over Tamaki. Satomi gathered up the courage to tell her it was going to be ok, but that didn't work. But then Hikaru, price in shinning armor, came and had picked her up bridal style (it was SO cute) and held her until nurses came to help. She had gotten the courage a week later to see Tamaki and the hospital and started to cry, but not as dramatically when she first heard the news. More soft tears of relief.

And now Tamaki was back, and that's why she was at his Welcome Back party, smiling and being an idiot as usual. They were having it at Hikaru's place, so it was mostly Ouran kids and a few random people she couldn't recognize. He didn't seem to go around Hikaru or Haruhi a lot though, maybe because he wasn't comfortable with the idea of them being together yet. Satomi turned her attention back to Mori, Hunny, and Kyoya when Hunny called her name.

"Yes?," Satomi said looking into the sweet eyes of Hunny.

"Cake?," he said holding up a plate. Satomi managed a smile, she had already had two gigantic pieces, one more and she might explode.

"No, thank you," Satomi looked at his reaction as he seemed slightly disappointed and decided to eat it himself. Then she looked towards Kyoya at the side of her eye, sitting next her, looking the way he did when he was in thought. She didn't want to ask what he was thinking about, but she was interested. Her crush over him faded and Shannon suddenly fell in love with him. And it was way to painfully obvious, especially since she was always trying to hug him or talk to him or constantly annoying him. Haruhi had said she was like a replacement for Tamaki while he was in the hospital, the only reason why Kyoya somewhat tolerated it.

Satomi got up from the table she had been sitting at and walked towards Hikaru and Haruhi. Ah, those names sounded so perfect together.

"Hikaru and Haruhi, Hikaru and Haruhi, Hikaru and Haruhi, Haruhi and Hikaru..."Satomi whispered under her breath, making it a little song. The she stopped as she approached them smiling, "So, whatcha guys talkin' about," Satomi said purposely siting between them making Haruhi and Hikaru scoot over from that spot.

Hikaru seemed annoyed from being separated from Haruhi, but Haruhi only smiled back, "None of you business."

Satomi laughed, then suddenly became serious and leaned over to Haruhi whispering, "Have you talked to Tamaki yet?,"

Haruhi shook her head, Satomi stood up and smiled as if she had said something else that didn't mention Tamaki and glanced at Hikaru's face that looked worried, curious, and annoyed all at the same time.

There was a sudden wave of shushes as Hikaru's mother stood brilliantly smiling at the top of her stairs so everyone could see her.

"Thanks for all of you for coming, and we also thank that Tamaki is finally out of his hospital bed," she paused as people clapped and a few girls let out squeals and cheered, "but I also have a big announcement to make on account of my family," Hikaru immediately seemed to look confused, this "big announcement" being a surprise to him, "me and my family are moving to America for my job because if an expansion of my company into America."

It was silent for a moment, and then a few people clapped nervously and then a few more people clapped before it became a loud applause. Obviously, Hikaru's mother was gloating, and seemed not to notice her own son's stare. First turning surprised, sad, and then angered before he shot up from the couch and ran out from the room. Haruhi stood as if to go after him, but Satomi put a hand on Haruhi's shoulder before she could go after him, and shook her head.

Satomi let out a sigh, one thing after another.

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

Hikaru gave Haruhi a long, wanting embrace and kiss that lasted for a few seconds, and even then he couldn't let go of her. All of this was too much, when he just found another person that could help him overcome losing Kaoru...

Deep inside, Hikaru was destroying everything in blind sight and crying uncontrollably like the night of the funeral. Though, right now he didn't want Haruhi to see him like that, not like that when he was about to leave the country and probably wouldn't see her for a long time, he didn't want he last memory of him to be scary.

"I'll miss you," he said the 100th time that day, as their foreheads touched.

"Me too," she said back in a soft, sad voice. When they were finally able to pull apart, Hikaru's mother came down the stairs humming to herself, still seeming like she was before unaware of her son's feelings.

"We have to leave for the airport in 10 minutes, Hikaru. So, say your good-byes,"she gave a tight hug and smiled, "don't worry, you'll get to see them next summer." Then she walked across the foyer and out the door.

The line was supposed to make Hikaru feel better, but he only feel worse. The thought now that he could count down the days would make him feel even more miserable, and then when it came to finally coming back...everything might be changed. Hikaru finally recognized the Host Club was there, and must have come out from the kitchen awhile ago. Hikaru recognized how awkward it must have been for them to see him kiss Haruhi. They haven't seen him and Haruhi together other than talking a lot to each other. Hikaru didn't really know what to say to them, he had actually been pretty quiet around them except when talking to Haruhi, and he never spoke unless someone asked him a question. It just seemed a bit awkward for him to speak to them as if he was the same old Hikaru, because he wasn't exactly.

The first person who said something to him was Tamaki, and it looked slightly unusual for Tamaki to be shorter then him and sitting in a wheel chair. Hikaru found out the only reason he ended up in that wheelchair because Hikaru hung up the phone on him, to scared to even speak. Tamaki had been worried about Hikaru and Haruhi since Hikaru had ran right out the house after he saw him (obviously thinking it was his fault). Since he couldn't reach Hikaru or Haruhi he had a limo drive him to Haruhi's house, when the same man that shot Kaoru appeared...and well the limo driver was there and managed to knock the man out. The man is in jail for attempt of murder and a few other things.

"Guess will see you next summer," he said with a smile.

"Yeah...," Hikaru said, feeling sort of awkward with him being comfortable even looking at Haruhi. But, then again he wouldn't be able to jump out of his wheelchair and do something about it.

"Don't worry, Hika-chan," Hunny piped up, "we'll still talk to you."

Like there will be anything to really talk about...

Hikaru only strained a smile, for some reason Hunny's peppiness had started to seriously get on his nerves the past few days. Though, he couldn't find the heart to yell at him and tell him to leave him alone. Hikaru looked over to Mori who gave an reassuring nod, of course he would be the only one to not say something.

"I'm sure the girls at the host club will miss you," Kyoya said. Hikaru took it as a way of Kyoya saying good-bye and he was gonna miss him too, not only because of profits.(**A/N**: OMG, that sounded so wrong in so many ways xD...ok, I'm sorry, on with the story.)

Hikaru felt Haruhi loop her arm through his and lean against him, "If there was only a way that I could come with you for at least awhile..."

An idea hit Hikaru as a smile bigger than he had have in awhile spread across his face. He quickly pulled away from Haruhi and ran up the stairs. Haruhi blinked in confusion wondering if she he had upset him or if he finally had cracked. All of them stood there staring at the stairs, wondering why he had rushed off so fast.Hikaru came back running down the stairs, a boyish grin on his face, as if he was up to no good, just like he use to with his brother. He had something clutched in his hand. He ran straight to Haruhi and quickly got down on one knee.

Automatically, Haruhi knew what was going on, "Hikaru..."she said with a surprised, struggled gasp. He opened his palm to show a gold ring, 21k to be exact, and took her hand.The ring had came from his mother's jewlery collection, it had been along with some of the stuff they were leaving behind, just incase the y would come back to Japan.

"Will you marry me, Haruhi?," Hikaru grinned waiting for her answer.

The Host Club stood there, completely surprised and confused and not knowing what to do. Hunny stood there with wide eyes and a mouth shaped in a "O", he looked surprised and excited. Mori even looked surprised as his eyes got slightly bigger at he was at full attention. Kyoya stared with interest and concern, looking more serious then he usually did. He understood just how serious this was.

Though, Tamaki looked surprised and dumfounded. He seemed to stare blankly, but surprised at the same time. As if he just saw Hikaru jump of a bridge, but the shock just didn't hit him yet. Though, he also looked sad and angry, but also a look of hope in his eyes, hope that Haruhi wouldn't say yes.

Hikaru was smiling so much it looked like he had just answered the world's most hardest question to answer. His eyes looking into Haruhi's to get a hint of what she might say, if she was going to say yes. He looked so proud and sure, to sure that if she said no...

And then, Haruhi. Her face looked like it just shut down, not looking surprised or even happy. She looked at him like they were having a casual conversation, and he wasn't on one knee in front of her asking her to marry him. Her face was content, but inside her mind she was melting away, little by little. She felt like throwing up, laughing, crying, screaming in horror, running as far as she could. He stomach was in a tight knot and felt like a ocean during a storm. The room seemed small all of a sudden, and her voice was caught in her throat. Though she finally let out a breath and gathered the courage to say something. Everyone in the room saw she was about to say something, and what seemed like hours she finally answered the question.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, the next chapter is the last of "Everyone, needs someone"!! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNN!!! -bows- Thanks for all the reviews, for those who have posted them so far. Though, there will be enough rambling and thanks on the next and final chapter!! Plz Review!! ( a giant cake and 5 dollars for the first person to review!!, lol). 


	11. Your Happy Ending?

**A/N**: OMG, I'm sorry, it took me about weeks longer then I wanted to. My computer just been on crack lately or something though, so I apologize. Well, my last chapter I hope you enjoy! (Oh, I deleted this chapter twice, everytime I posted it, it omitted certain important parts).

**Disclaimer**: I do not own this anime ( or do I...??...I wish...).

* * *

Chapter 11

Hikaru shifted nervously as the clock finally struck 11:58am, they were gonna be here in a few minutes.

Oh God, I don't think I can do this.

He fumbled with the plates, hurrying to get them outside, wishing he hadn't sent the maid off for a vacation for a good week..He set them down in the middle of the glass porch table, and making sure the hamburgers weren't being burnt. Though, something smelt like it was burning...

"Oh, fuck!," Hikaru ran back inside the house to get to the kitchen on time and shut off the stove, that was boiling a pot of water for macaroni, and picked up the burning rag in and threw it in the sink, turning on the water. Hikaru took a deep breath trying to calm his self.

Deep breaths, deep breaths.

Arms slid around his waist and a chin rested on his right shoulder. Hikaru nearly jumped as his wife laughed because she had finally been able to scare him.

"Would you calm down, I'm sure everything will go fantastic. You've been working like a slave, trying to find out how to cook so many different foods. I'm sure our friends will appreciate it." she kissed him on the cheek lightly before going out to the back porch.

Hikaru nodded, taking in another breath before letting go of the granite counter and going back to their backyard to continue grilling. Then the door bell rang, Hikaru's heart started to beat fast, hoping that some big, bad fish or however the story goes, was at his door other than the people he was expecting.

He slowly walked towards his foyer, before finally reaching the door. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a smiling Satomi and content face Kyoya, though much more grown up. Hikaru managed a smile forcing the words from his throat, the speech he had wanted to say and practice in front of a mirror for a month. It all turned into a few simple words:

"Long time, no see," Hikaru said struggling to smile and not break down in tears in front of them saying that he missed them so much he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Hikaru, I thought I would never see you again in a thousand years!," Satomi said lunging forward and hugging him in a tight embrace. He had seen her during his wedding about 4 years ago, because she had been invited, but the reason he was so nervous because he hadn't seen Kyoya in a good 10 or 11 years.

Hikaru hugged her back awkwardly, because he wasn't expecting her to attack him like that. When she finally let go, she was still smiling an anxiously looking over his shoulder to look into the house, holding Kyoya's hand. They were fiances and were getting married in 3 months. To Hikaru, they were the least likely couple, but it seemed like both of them changed at least a little.

Though, _they_ weren't the ones he really wanted to see.

"So, where are they," Hikaru said looking straight at Satomi as she still didn't recognize how shaky his voice had gotten for a second, the mute Kyoya seemed to recognized it though.

"They're coming," he said then pulled Satomi inside as if he didn't want to stand around for it.

Hikaru heard as voices, talking low, were coming up the short cobbled stone path that lead up to the house. He closed his eyes, not sure if he was ready for _them_. Hikaru took one last deep breath before he opened his eyes to see them come around the corner from a bush.

Haruhi was smiling the same smile she had when she had been younger, except her hair was longer to her shoulders. Though she still had the same innocent Hazel eyes, shining with happiness. She also had grown a little taller, not to much, and she walked like she wore high heels everyday, and she wore a yellow dress that went to just above her knees and a simple white ribbon that went around it, right above the waist. Though, one other thing was different about her. She had something, or someone attached to her hand.

And who would it be other then Tamaki. He had recovered from his wheel chair, and could actually walk pretty well. Though, he couldn't walk around to much, but that's wasn't what was going through Hikaru's mind.

Frustration, happiness, relief, worry, sadness, curiosity, and excitement all filled him at once. Just her looking at him- took those 10 years having not seen her- made everything melt away. Until he followed up to where the other hand that was latched onto hers came from, which made him snap right back into reality again.

He thought he would have to see them kiss first before his brain snapped back to reality, but his brain seemed prepared for this now. Though, his brain kept dying every time he looked down at Haruhi's left hand with a diamond ring, sparkling in the sun, catching every ray of light.

_Heh, way better then the one I had for her. _Hikaru joked to himself to feel better, but only brought the thought of breaking down and crying, Hikaru remembered when he had asked her...

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

_Hikaru was smiling so much it looked like he had just answered the world's most hardest question to answer. His eyes looking into Haruhi's to get a hint of what she might say, if she was going to say yes. He looked so proud and sure, to sure that if she said no..._

_And then, Haruhi. Her face looked like it just shut down, not looking surprised or even happy. She looked at him like they were having a casual conversation, and he wasn't on one knee in front of her asking her to marry him. Her face was content, but inside her mind she was melting away, little by little. She felt like throwing up, laughing, crying, screaming in horror, running as far as she could. He stomach was in a tight knot and felt like a ocean during a storm. The room seemed small all of a sudden, and her voice was caught in her throat. Though she finally let out a breath and gathered the courage to say something. Everyone in the room saw she was about to say something, and what seemed like hours she finally answered the question._

_Haruhi let out a laugh that echoed through the foyer, and everyone in the room tensed, and Hikaru's smile faded. She had just laughed like she had heard a joke or something._

_"Hikaru," Haruhi said sympathetically slightly smirking, "I'm sorry, really, but don't you think that's kind of...childish?" _

_Before the word "childish" echoed out, Hikaru shot up and threw the ring down as hard as he could. It made a clinking sound, and spined before landing on the floor with a sharp _clink.

_"Childish? Childish!? I love you Haruhi, and that's what you call me!? Childish!"_

_Hikaru rushed out the door before anyone could say anything to him. Haruhi stared at the front door as it slammed closed, thinking that maybe she should have choose her words a little more carefully. _

_Hikaru had rushed out to the car that was supposed to drive them to the airport swinging the door open an slamming it closed, ignoring his mother's worried glace. He mumbled the word "Go" and his mother simply told the driver he could go ahead and drive them to the airport. _

_After a good 10 minutes, Hikaru's mother finally spoke, "Do you know why we're really moving to America?," she paused, as if to expect and answer, then continued " I felt that we, as in me, you, and your father, needed to get away, to get over Kaoru's death." Her voice got shaky at the words "Kaoru's death" which made Hikaru look away from the window at his mother, who was looking down into lap without interest._

_"I've been trying so hard to be strong for you, Hikaru. But, every time I looked at you...he comes up in my mind. Your father blames it on you that one of you is dead..." Hikaru had wondered why his father seemed so mad at him the past few weeks, and why he had deiced to go ahead of him and his mom a few days early. _

_" ...but I don't Hikaru," his mother sniffed and looked up at him straight into his eyes as tears fell down her cheeks and onto her lap, "I cried just as much as you-even more- but it seems I can't stop, but you...you've been able to become stronger then me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." his mother finally pulled away form his eyes and buried her face into her hands. _

_Hikaru stared at her like he was a little child who didn't understand completely, and would go right back whatever he was doing without worry, but instead he opened his mouth to say something. _

_Though his mom beat him to it, "I'm so sorry, Kaoru," and wept even more. _

_Hikaru frowned and stared back outside his window, grown ups always seemed to be the ones who didn't understand a thing, but seemed to think they knew everything _

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

As Haruhi and Tamaki approached, Hikaru couldn't even manage a smile, though he couldn't stop staring. They were really coming, Hikaru panicked of what to say. Trying to assemble at least one word in his mind and settle for it. But, he couldn't even remember one letter. Nothing

"Hi, Hikaru,"

Shit

That was Haruhi's voice and Tamaki was standing there too, right in front of him.

"Its been a long time," Haruhi said, Hikaru still trying to grab any word in his vocabulary other then love or anything else associated with it, "how are you?"

I'm about to explode, that might describe how I am.

"Fine," Hikaru finally managed to say.

"Well, it's good to see you again," Tamaki finally said, destroying the fact agian that Haruhi wasn't alone.

"Come on in," Hikaru said finally gesturing for them to come inside.

-------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------------------

It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Weirder, yes. Bad, no. Shannon seemed to be in a good mood to see her friend so she talked constantly, which got Satomi to talk a lot, which got Tamaki talking, which got Haruhi talking a little. Kyoya would show a hint of a smile every once in a while, yes a smile. Not one of those "I'm plotting something smiles" just a smile. Hikaru seemed the most awkward, but bared it. Smiling and nodding but most of the time glancing at Haruhi.

When Haruhi had congratulated them about his marriage to Shannon, he secretly cringed inside. It wasn't that he didn't love Shannon, it was just...it didn't seem right coming from her.

Finally, when it seemed like everyone was pretty much done, he decided to get up. Getting away from Haruhi would be good, anything for he could relax and at least enjoy this reunion a little. He started picking up plates, glad now that he actually let the maid go on vacation.

"Let me help you," Hikaru looked up to Haruhi smiling from a joke Satomi said getting up from her seat. Just when he thought he would be safe...

Hikaru nodded before they started towards the door to the house. Hikaru listened to the others in the background and Haruhi heels hitting the wood porch. Heels...she could hardly walk in them before, and now she was walking in them as if she were an expert.

When they came into the kitchen, they set the plates down on the counter.

"So, how long have you and Shannon been married?," Haruhi said breaking the silence.

Hikaru didn't look up but kept his attention on opening the dishwasher and turning on the sink, " About three years."

"Oh," Haruhi "do you want me to help you with...?"

Hikaru only nodded. Haruhi rinsed the plates off as Hikaru put the plates in the diswasher.

"Hikaru,"Haruhi said in a worried tone, "are you okay? You seem...uncomfotable around everyone."

Hikaru shrugged, " I guess...it just seems weird to see everyone after all these years."

"Is it because what happened before you left," Hikaru looked at Haruhi who was staring right at him, "I'm sorry if-"

"No, it's ok." Hikaru interrupted looking back down as she handed him a plate, knowing that he had been hoping this wouldn't come up,"...but...did you have to laugh?"

"Actually, you never let me finish my sentence," she said as he put in the last dish. He looked up to ask what did she mean, but he froze up. Their faces were less then an inch apart and she was getting closer. Hikaru wanted to move and quickly close the dishwasher's door and walk right back outside, but he couldn't move.

As their lips met, he expected someone to walk in, anyone. Satomi, Shannon, Tamaki...but no one came. Not like the time he and Haruhi had their first kiss in the hallway and Tamaki spotted them, or when he had kissed Satomi and Haruhi came out at the worst possible time.

But nothing happened. As they pulled apart Haruhi had a smile on her face, as if she had something planned. She closed the dishwasher as Hikaru stood there, not knowing how to react. The kiss seemed more of a "goodbye, I'm gone" kiss then passionate, Hikaru realized. As Haruhi started to walk away, Hikaru still stood shocked listening to her heels on the tile floor. Then, just before she left, Hikaru turned around to see her turn out of the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for every single person that ever reveiwed, and thank you to the people who will reveiw after this story is old, lol. -hands out cookies- x3 Oh, and I have a alternate edning being posted up about a few days from now, I'm hoping no less then 2 days since everyone is going back to school soon, and most a week before me. The altenate ending will be the same title as this but will have alternate ending in parenthesis. (And trust me, the alternate ending was bad ending idea to go with the story, but I deiced to show it to you anyway because kind of random ). 

THANKS EVERYONE!!!

-the end


End file.
